Fantasy Week: Booth Edition
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Booth is placed on a week's mandatory vacation. Brennan finds this unacceptable, and proposes a solution. Put their partnership on hold for a week, and she'll fulfill one of his sexual fantasies per night for a week. She gets more than she bargained for.
1. Day One: Sunday

This is just a preliminary chapter for this series. I plan to post one chapter a night/morning (hopefully around midnight each day), one chapter for each day of the week in the story.

I have titled it with the modifier "Booth Edition" because if this goes well, and I can think of more scenarios, I may also do a "Brennan Edition". But we'll have to see about that.

This chapter is fairly tame, M-rated wise, but I promise that each of the next five chapters will have a minimum of two orgasms. How's that for a promise, hmmm? Haha.

This is my first attempt at real, honest to goodness (but not TOO good) smut, so, please do not read if you are under 18 (and if you are, why are you in the M-Rated section?!), or if you are my grandma. Thanks.

Getting that out of the way, let's fulfill some of Booth's fantasies, shall we?

--b&b--

Day one: Sunday

Brennan frowned and set down her beer, "This is highly irregular"

"Look, Bones, I don't like it any more than you do" Booth argued across a plate of Wong Foos, "But if I don't do this, then I'm out on non-paid, non voluntary suspension."

When she didn't respond, he set down his beer and looked at her. "We both know what that means."

A small smile tilted the side of her lips.

"Yeah?" Booth grinned, knowing he had her. "And hey, Bones, look at it this way. You'll be rid of me for a whole week. That should make you happy, right?"

Booth chuckled again and missed the way Brennan's eyes fluttered shut.

"Not many employers will force their employees to take their paid vacation time." Brennan's back stiffened and her tone became colder. "I wonder how practical…"

"Now Bones" Booth interrupted her. "Don't go knocking on the FBI, okay? It's not polite."

"It's not an issue of politeness, Booth"

"Okay, then" he held up a hand, "How about an issue of patriotism, hmmm?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed, but she didn't comment. What Booth had just told her had been very displeasing indeed.

But there was no time to discuss it further, as he pulled his cell phone up to his ear. "Booth." He held his index finger up toward Brennan and motioned outside as he stood. "Just be a minute, Bones"

Brennan watched as he left the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk. She could see through the window that he was unhappy with whatever information the caller was giving him. He closed his phone with a snap and then pulled in few deep breaths before turning on his heel.

It was with great shock that he slid back into his chair with a big smile on his face. "Well, sorry about that, Bones. So…how's your soup?"

_He didn't know she'd seen him. _"My soup is satisfactory. Who was on the phone?"

Booth's eyes shot up to hers then, and the side of one of his eyes twitched slightly, "Nah, nothing really."

Brennan felt a pressure slice through her abdomen, not unlike emotional pain. Rationally, she supposed she could identify this reaction with the evidence that suggested Booth was lying to her.

"Are you sure?"

Surprised, Booth leaned back, his hand falling from his beer to the table. "It's…uh…well…it's not that big of a deal. I don't want to, you know…bother you with it or anything, so…"

"It won't be a bother. I promise" Brennan leaned forward, trying to meet his eyes with hers.

Booth pulled in a deep breath, then shrugged a shoulder. "Well, once I found out about my mandatory vacation from the bureau, I called Rebecca, thinking it would be the perfect time for me to have a little more time with Parker, right?"

He didn't wait for Brennan to respond, but she did notice the way his jaw was clenching.

"But…that was her on the phone" he huffed and began peeling the wrapper from his beer bottle, "Apparently she already had plans to take Parker to visit her parents for the week. I asked her if she couldn't reschedule, you know…as a favor, basically, but…"

"She said no?" Brennan offered, and Booth nodded.

"She said no."

Booth pursed his lips and looked out the window, then shrugged a shoulder. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Brennan swallowed, taking her interpersonal cues from him. "Okay."

But they didn't pick up any other conversation, and instead just ate in silence.

Brennan's mind was whirling as she tried to imagine what Booth would be doing for the next week. He wouldn't have work responsibilities, and he didn't have Parker. He'd also made it clear that she should plan on seeing him. '_You'll be rid of me for a whole week_' he'd said. Obviously he wasn't planning on spending time with her, at the lab or otherwise.

"You okay, there, Bones?"

Brennan blinked twice and realized Booth was leaning closer to her, a concerned look on his face. "Yes, Booth. Why wouldn't I be?"

He tapped his fork against his water glass, "I don't know, Bones."

--b&b—

They parted company, and for just a second, it was a little awkward.

"I guess I'll see you next week, Bones." He saluted her and turned toward his SUV.

Brennan watched as he walked away, and pressed a hand to her stomach, an unpleasant sensation rising.

As she walked back toward her car, she realized that she couldn't remember the last time it had been an entire week between spending time with Booth.

Rationally, she knew that it was no big deal. She had plenty of work to do at the lab, and on her book, certainly. She could just not see him. That would be fine. And Booth could do whatever he wanted to do for an entire week. He didn't have any obligations. To anyone.

--b&b—

Booth stretched his arm in front of his body and clicked on the TV, flipping through channels, hoping to catch some game or something. He sighed and cracked open another beer, scratching his stomach under his t-shirt.

It would for sure feel great to just be a lazy sack of nothing for an entire week. A slight smile crossed his lips and he propped his feet up on the table in front of him. Nothing to do at all…

He thought about going to bed, but a quick knock on his door stopped him.

"Booth?"

He stood up quickly and hobbled to the door, opening it to see his partner standing on the other side. "Bones? What? Is something wrong?"

She just moved past him into his kitchen and then onto his living room. He closed his door, and then followed her, eyeing her suspiciously.

She turned toward him with a frown. "Booth, I…" she paused as she looked to where he'd obviously had a couple of beers, the empty bottles strewn on the coffee table. "Are you drunk?"

His eyebrows rose, and he re-planted himself on his couch, kicking his feet up. "No, I'm not drunk. Might have a light buzz, but…what the hell, I'm on vacation, right?"

She didn't respond, but just eyed him.

Booth's patience was thin after his long day, and he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "What are you doing here, Bones? I know there's not a case or anything like that, so…what?" He grinned. "Did you miss your old partner already?" he teased, "Is that it?"

Brennan swallowed and put her hands on her hips. "I have come to a conclusion. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, ho" Booth waved his hand. "I can't wait to hear this. Now normally, a woman tells a man she has a proposition for him, it's gotta be good, but with you Bones… you never know, so…lay it on me."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means…" he inhaled through his nose. "It means, tell me what your proposition is."

Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I would like to grant you some sexual fantasies."

Her clear tone and frank gaze gave Booth pause. He looked around the room, then at the beer bottles on the table. Maybe he was drunk, because… "Uh, Bones? Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Yes" she cleared her throat. "That is, if you heard what I said, which is that I want to grant you some sex--"

"Yeah" Booth interrupted, blinking rapidly and shaking his head. "I thought that's what you said, but…I mean…what?" His eye twitched, and he blinked some more. "What, Bones?"

She tilted her head in that way she did when she had to explain something sciency to him, and that made this whole scenario even more bizarre to him.

"You are on vacation." She began, "Therefore in theory, we are not partners."

Booth held up his hand and leaned forward to stand, but the alcohol had dulled his reflexes, and all of a sudden, she was in front of him, pushing him back against the couch.

"I propose that we use this time to release some of the sexual tension others have commented about. That is…" she stood up straight and Booth noticed her jaw twitching, "That is, of course, if you don't currently have another person in your life to satisfy your biological urges."

Booth choked and whimpered a bit. "No…I mean, no I don't. I…uh…what?" he was dreaming. There was no other explanation. Except the game was still on, he was in the exact same position as before, and she was being totally rational, in her way, which is something she hardly was in his dreams. "What?" he asked again.

"I concede that this is a shock for you Booth, and have prepared a plan." Standing up straight, she smoothed her hands down her thighs. "I propose that I arrive here, each night this week, at around 8 PM. At which time, I will fulfill one of your sexual fantasies. Since you have not had much time to prepare--"

Booth snorted, and she paused.

_Four years was enough time to prepare,_ he thought, but didn't say anything, as she continued her rationale.

"As I was saying, since you have not had much time to think about your options, I am prepared to create scenarios I feel you would enjoy, and if you will allow me that, I believe you will find the experiences most enjoyable."

_Most enjoyable? _Jeez…he was a crazy person. He really, really, really,_ really_ should say no. He should stand up, and gently guide her to the front door, explaining to her why it wasn't a smart idea, why you couldn't just take a vacation from a partnership…from lines, and boundaries, and all of that…

"I will take your silence as affirmation, and I will see you tomorrow evening." Brennan nodded seriously and turned to leave his apartment.

Booth's fingers and toes clenched and he finally stood and jogged to the door, clasping it in his hand as she tried to close it. "Bones…wait…"

She turned then, and the hall light shone on her hair, and it contrasted with the pale of her skin and illuminated the blue of her eyes. Damn it…

"I'll see you tomorrow" he choked out, then groaned at the small satisfied smile that crossed her lips before she completely walked out of his apartment.

And as he closed the door behind her, he turned and leaned against it for a few seconds. His eyes closed and he swallowed.

What the hell?


	2. Day Two: Monday

Well…here it is, the 'real' beginning of the story. I'm so nervous! Haha. I really hope it lives up to the expectations of everyone who placed it on story alert and all that. I have had a greater response to this story than I expected. Thank you.

Since it's my first story here, I figure I can keep up with responding to the comments. So, please see at the end of this chapter, all of you who reviewed. But for the rest of us…we're really just getting started.

Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Two: Monday**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Angela grinned and wiggled her hips as she entered Brennan's office on Monday afternoon then froze. "Ookay…what are you doing?"

Brennan straightened her shoulders and turned toward her friend. "Taking off my lab coat in preparation to leave. I would think that would be obvious."

"But it's 5pm."

"Yes…" Brennan turned back to hang her labcoat on the hook, "What's the significance?"

When Angela didn't answer, Brennan turned to see her with a hand on her hip. Her eyebrows rose, and she motioned for Angela to answer.

"The _significance_, sweetie, is that you've _never_ left here at 5PM on a Monday. Ever." Angela's eyes narrowed. "Is this Booth related?"

Brennan willed her body to remain completely impassive. "Of course not." She rolled her shoulders back and walked over to her desk to pull out her purse, "Except for the fact that he's on vacation, of course."

Turning to face Angela with a controlled stance, she shrugged a shoulder. "His non-presence in the lab, and the lack of cases, allowed me to get my work done, and therefore, I am leaving."

Angela tapped her foot against the tiled floor and eyed Brennan, looking for any crack in her demeanor at all.

"Are there any more questions?" Brennan's eyebrow arched and she motioned for Angela to move from in front of the door then walked through it.

"No…but I smell a rat" Angela turned on her heel and followed Brennan from the office.

"Call maintenance." Brennan called over her shoulder. "They should be able to set a mouse trap. But make sure it's a humane one, please!"

Angela just shook her head as Brennan walked away. "Not that kind of rat, there, Bren" she muttered to herself.

--b&b—

Brennan checked her reflection as she looked in the rearview mirror before backing out of her parking space. She'd managed, quite successfully, if she didn't mind saying so herself, to avoid Angela. But it was only Monday afternoon, so she knew she'd need to be more careful. While she wasn't ever one to be ashamed of her sexual encounters, past conversations with Booth led her to believe that he'd prefer she not inform their colleagues of their plans for this week. They hadn't actually agreed not to tell anyone else, but…this seemed like the kind of thing Booth would want her to keep a secret.

_Booth…_

Brennan felt a familiar tightening in her stomach as she remembered their conversation from the diner the day before. And as she drove through the city rush hour, she also recalled the conversation she'd had with Angela right after she'd watched him walk away.

"_Wow…" Angela breathed. "Mandatory vacation, hmmm? Must be nice."_

"_Nice?" Brennan frowned. "How is that nice?"_

"_I'm just saying that it would be nice to have a boss who MADE you take a day off every once in awhile, that's all."_

_Brennan paused for a couple of moments. "This discussion is veering from my original plan."_

_Angela chuckled over the phone, "Okay, so let's veer right on back to what you had in mind, which…let me guess…Booth?"_

"_Yes" Brennan answered, "I mean, no. I mean…well, yes, but not in the way you mean. I'm not thinking about him per se, but it's more that my thoughts are centered on an incident involving him."_

"_Right" Angela drolled. "Somehow, that makes no sense, and yet, because you're the one saying it, it's perfect sense." She sighed. "So…what? He's just going to hang out with Parker a bunch?"_

"_No, actually, Parker's going to be out of town."_

"_Ah, so Booth's going to be living the high life as a real bachelor, then? No responsibilities at all? That's hot."_

_Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, Angela?"_

"_Nothing really, Bren. Just that he can do whatever he wants I guess. I mean, if he wants to stay in and eat junk food, he can. If he wants to go out and party like crazy with normal people, he can do that."_

"_What do you mean…normal people?"_

"_Oh come on" Angela chuckled, "You know what I mean. People he doesn't work with. His friends, or a woman, I guess…" she paused. "He didn't tell you what he had planned?"_

"_No" Brennan answered quietly, "No he didn't…"_

Brennan blinked rapidly and shook her head at the sound of car horns honking from behind her. She looked up to see the light had turned green and she was stopping the flow of traffic. Pressing gently on the gas, she crossed the intersection, then turned onto her street. Sitting in her driveway for a few moments, she recounted the way she'd hung up with Angela the day before, and then driven straight to his apartment.

But now she needed to enter her own apartment and prepare. Prepare for the night with Booth.

--b&b—

Booth inhaled through his nose as he pressed his hands against his bathroom sink, leaning forward to look into his own reflection. Scoffing slightly, he rolled his eyes. It's not like he'd be able to get any answers from them. They were _his_ eyes. He was good at interrogation, but he also knew when to quit. When a suspect's eyes glazed over, it usually meant he had nothing more to give. And Booth figured his eyes had pretty much been glazed since about 11 PM last night.

This was crazy. Really, totally, crazy.

He yanked open his medicine cabinet and pulled out his razor and shaving cream, shaking his head the whole time. Okay, so yeah, usually before a date with a woman he thought he might…_be intimate with_…he would shave. As a courtesy. Razor burn, and all that. He was a courteous, considerate guy. Although…it had been awhile since he'd had a date like that. And he admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe that had to do with Bones. And now, here he was, with a solution to that problem, also in the form of Bones. It was _crazy_. He knew that at least.

And as he shut the mirrored door, his reflection provided no more answers.

--b&b—

Brennan stood in her walk in closet and ran her fingers along the various lingerie options, trying to figure what Booth might appreciate.

"Rationally, he's a typical alpha male" she pursed her lips, "so perhaps something with a submissive tone." Brennan frowned. She didn't wish to be submitted to Booth. "No, that won't do" she muttered to herself. "Something dominant. Surely Booth fantasizes about a woman being dominant."

She nodded, "Yes, that will work." Not too dominant, of course, but her black stockings, garter belt, thong and push up bra should do the trick. She covered all of that with a simple cotton shirtdress and light sweater, smoothing on a layer of lip gloss before checking her reflection one last time in the full length mirror.

Yes, very satisfactory.

--b&b—

Once she reached his apartment, Brennan knocked lightly, and clasped her hands together in front of her as she waited for Booth to answer.

She could hear his footsteps approach on the other side of the door, but there was a pause before she heard the unlock latch. The door opened to reveal Booth in jeans and a black button up dress shirt. He stood in the doorway with his forearm propped against the frame, and Brennan's eyes traveled over his form.

She blinked twice, and felt a smile twitch at his bare feet. Booth and bare feet were not congruent with her normal image of Booth. But instead of throwing her off, the newness of it gave her confidence, and her eyes slid up his body to meet his gaze. The uncertainty she saw there scraped like the rough lace of her garters against her inner thighs, and she shifted, "Hello, Booth."

Booth swallowed and twisted his neck to the side a bit. He wasn't sure what he expected. Her naked under a trench coat or something, or…well, who knows what? But definitely not her normal self in a cotton dress and sweater.

"Booth?" she repeated, and his eyes flew to her face.

"Come in" he motioned and stepped back.

They both paused awkwardly, almost running into each other as Booth paused in the doorway between his living room and kitchen. He pulled in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about this, Bones."

Her eyes widened as she watched him walk over to his couch and sit down, his shoulders tense. Their eyes met, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Okay, but…"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, "I mean, right…this is crazy."

Brennan was unsure on how to proceed. He'd agreed, and she hadn't planned on having to convince him again. "Do you…have you ever had fantasies about me?"

A choked sound left his throat, and he turned his face away, a blush creeping up his neck. "Yes…" he whispered, then met her eyes again, "Yes, I have."

Awkwardly Brennan approached him until their knees were only a couple of inches apart, "Are you…I mean, do you currently have another woman who is…satisfying you?"

More flustered than before, he leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, "No" he mumbled against his palms. "No I do not."

Brennan was thankful that he wasn't looking in her direction. She was sure the irrational pleasure from Booth's last statement was showing on her face. She would analyze that later, in privacy, but for now…

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she waited for him to look up at her. When he did, she tried to smile encouragingly, "Then there should be no reason not to do this, right?"

About 1000 reasons ran through this mind, but one gorgeous, _right there in front of him_ reason was drowning them all out.

She pressed against his shoulders until he was once again leaning back against the couch. There was another awkward moment as she tried to maneuver on either side of his legs to sit on his lap. Her fumbling caught Booth off guard, but in a good way. Okay, maybe he could do this.

But his eyes went wide as she sat firmly on his lap, then slammed shut as she tentatively ran her hands from his shoulders to his waist then back up again. "I…" she swallowed. "I would very much like it if you would allow me to touch you."

He looked into her eyes and they stared at one another for long moments. "Will you let me do that?" she whispered.

Booth pulled in a deep breath, "Yes" he whispered. "I mean, yes, please."

Brennan's confidence spiked. _So polite,_ she thought to herself with a smile as she leaned in to gently nuzzle the skin above the collar of his shirt.

Booth twitched beneath her and she could feel the lengthening of his new erection, from just a slight kiss. Emboldened, she let the tip of her tongue slide against his jawline as her hands slid back down his chest to pull his dress shirt from his pants.

Though they hadn't discussed mouth on mouth kissing, Brennan avoided it, and Booth seemed content to lie back and let her touch him. And look at him, she realized with a shiver.

Booth's hands clenched at his side as she began unbuttoning his shirt. It was one of the great differences between a man and a woman. He always unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom, as he untucked it. But every woman he'd ever been with always untucked his shirt, and then began unbuttoning it from bottom to top. A slight smile crossed his lips at the thought that in some ways, Bones was just like every other woman.

"You display excellent abdominal delineation." She was whispering against his jaw.

_Ookay…so maybe not like every other woman,_ he thought to himself as he lifted his hips a bit, allowing her to pull his shirt from his body. He tugged his own undershirt up and over his head and then waited for her to continue.

She surprised him by standing up, eyeing him carefully with her hand slightly outstretched. "Would you like to go back to your bedroom?"

The twitch in his cock was now visible to her, and her eyes traveled his body as she waited for his response.

She was so matter of fact, and for a moment, he just stared at her. "Okay…yes" he finally nodded.

She didn't respond, but when he placed his hand in hers, she tugged lightly. He rose off the couch and let her lead him back into his own bedroom.

This sure as hell wasn't like any fantasy he'd had of her, he had to admit. Normally he imagined kissing her like crazy and them barely making it to the bedroom, or maybe picking her up and carrying her. But never her leading him by the hand. That was new.

--b&b--

Once they were inside, Booth walked over to turn on a bedside lamp. "Jeez Bones" he hissed as her hands smoothed around his waist, her cool fingertips a sharp contrast to his overheated skin, "Warn a guy, will you?"

She chuckled against his back, and for a moment they froze, stuck in a moment so… _them_.

But when she slid her fingers down toward his waist to the button on his pants, he sucked in a breath, the cut muscles of his stomach a washboard against her palms. Methodically, she undid the button and the zipper before turning him around to face her. Brennan tugged his pants over his hips, then gently encouraged him to sit on his bed. She leaned over slightly to pull his pants off of his legs, folding them quickly to lay over a chair she saw by his bathroom door.

"Lie back, please" she instructed as she reapproached the bed, and Booth did as he was told, using his palms to lift his body up and back toward the headrest. He groaned when her knee hit the mattress, causing a slight dip, and then, she was over him.

Her hands cursorily ran over his frame, feather light and methodical.

_Shit, she's examining me like she would a victim_, he thought, and frowned. But then she straddled his waist with her hips and the warmth between her thighs was something he knew she didn't use near her lab table.

"I want to make you feel really good, Booth" she smiled, her eyes dark and bright at the same time.

At this point, he was so hard the edge of his underwear had actually pulled away slightly from his body, and as she slid back, a smile usually reserved for case solving caressed her face, and she met his eyes, obviously pleased. "I seem to be successful already."

Booth groaned at the pride in her expression. Trust her to be competitive like this too. He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I'd say you're pretty successful, there, Bones."

But the next thought dried up in his mind and mouth as she cupped him gently through the cotton of his boxers. "Oh, jeez. _Bones_!" He whimpered as his hips arched off the bed.

She paused and took her hand off of him, leaning forward suddenly. She caught her weight on her elbows, but their waists were pressed together.

Booth cracked open one eye to see her staring at him, her expression thoughtful, but otherwise unrecognizable.

"Hmmm…." Was all she said as she scooted her way down his torso until her eyes were lined up with the press of his arousal. "Hmmm…" she repeated.

"Shit.." he moaned as she linked her fingertips in the waistband and smoothly pulled his boxers down his legs and off.

Brennan paused once again, and then just as quickly straddled him again, peering into his face as if for some sort of sign. And then a light clicked in her eyes as if she'd discovered an answer to a particularly vexing question, "I want to see you" she stated.

Booth, chest heaving slightly, felt his eyebrows rise. "Well, I'm pretty much naked, so…go ahead and have a look…" he ventured.

He watched as she rolled slightly off of him onto her side. She rested her weight on one elbow and looked down his body. Her free hand started at his sternum and then gradually caressed the skin of his stomach. They inverted at the sensation, and she smiled. Lightly, she allowed her hand to graze his penis, coming to rest on the sac just below. "Very impressive."

Booth's hips rose again with the compliment and the feel of her fingers against his currently very aching cock. "_Bones…_" he whispered.

--b&b—

Brennan inwardly admired the twitching length beneath her fingers, but found she couldn't take her eyes off of his face. Any other man she'd ever been with had intrigued her physically, and she loved to spend time trying to make them crazy with lust in order to intensify the impending orgasm. But, for the first time, she found she was entranced by the expression in her sexual partner's gaze.

And this was _Booth_.

Normally she would torture a man, light touches here and there, or maybe trying different positions for maximum visual stimulation, but here, with him…

Brennan began a light pressure on his length and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and lifting his hips into her hand. Leaning closer on her elbow, she gazed at his face, completely engrossed by the emotions crossing it.

"Bones…" he gasped. "Hold on…I should be…I mean…" he motioned toward her dress, and she shook her head. "It's okay, Booth. This is about you."

For a few moments, his brow was furrowed, almost in confusion, and then, in an instant, it soothed. His entire body relaxed into the mattress. Brennan took her eyes from his face to check to where her hand was, to make sure it wasn't over. But no, he was still shifting slightly in her grasp, still long and beautiful.

Her eyes returned to his face and she sucked in a breath at the smooth line of his lips curved up in a small smile.

_Booth was letting her touch him. He was enjoying this. _

Invigorated by this shift in their dynamic, she held him a bit tighter and began sliding her hand up and down. "Booth…" she whispered, and he opened his eyes to meet hers. The pleasure in his eyes was so deep it almost bordered on pain. He looked young and thankful, and so pleased with her that she bit her bottom lip.

A quick swipe of her thumb against the head of his length caused his nostrils to flare and his throat muscles to work, "Ah…ah" he moaned repeatedly, keeping his eyes open.

She made a second pass and then a particularly firm downward pull, and he began writhing on the sheets, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Mmmm…Bones" he whimpered.

"Yes, Booth?"

"Ah…Ah…" his hips lifted all the way off the bed. "Tighter?" he whispered his request, and Brennan paused.

His request filled her with such intense sensation that she could hardly breathe. She had no doubt that he was committed to this week, and her proposition. He trusted her enough to make his preference known. He wasn't just doing this to satisfy her curiousity, he wanted to _come_. So she tightened her grip, his natural moisture giving her the lubrication she needed to quicken her strokes.

His hips were almost permanently off the mattress at this point, and inarticulate sounds were rising from his throat.

Then all at once, he stilled, his chest heaving. He swallowed hard, and brought one hand up to her face, cupping it gently. "Temperance…" he gasped.

Brennan stared at him, stunned at the emotion emanating from his gaze, even as his erection pulsed and strained in release, spilling onto her hand and his bare stomach.

"Bones…Bones…Bones" he repeated over and over, his eyes closing now as he came down from his temporary high.

His hand tightened along the nape of her neck, and for a moment, Brennan thought he was going to try to kiss her. But instead he merely pressed his face into the crease between her shoulder and her neck, his breath soothing against her skin there. "Bones…" he moaned, and she felt his fingers loosen their grip. "I…I don't know what to say." She felt his jaw work as he swallowed. "Thank you." He whispered against her jawline.

Brennan tensed at the tenderness of the moment, and she patted him lightly before pulling back. Without speaking, she made her way to his bathroom, avoiding her own reflection as she dampened a washcloth. Returning to his bedroom, she saw him lying in the same position she'd left him, and she gently cleaned the skin of his belly before pulling a sheet up to his waist. Just as she was about to turn away, Booth grabbed her hand and inadvertently twined her fingers with his. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones" he whispered.

She swallowed and extracted her fingers from his. "Yes, Booth. Tomorrow" she answered as she turned to leave.

--b&b--

As soon as she returned to her apartment, Brennan rushed to her own bathroom, turning on her shower and quickly unbuttoning the top of her dress. This would not do. Not at all. She'd expected and planned for Booth's cooperation, and his lust, and his sexual release. But not…not the _vulnerability _she'd seen in his gaze. And certainly not the thankfulness in the curve of his palm against her face as he'd come.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled her dress over her head and caught her reflection in her mirror.

Her previously so well thought out lingerie choices now mocked her, having never seen the light of Booth's bedroom. She wasn't upset about the evening being one-sided, frankly, she was completely fine with it. But she'd expected to reduce him to a quivering mass using seduction and sex and heat. She hadn't counted on being so caught up in his face that she'd not even taken off her shoes.

Sighing with disgust, she pulled off the rest of her clothes and then stepped into the shower, turning it hotter, trying to drown her thoughts in the pounding of the water against the tile, in the sharp bite of the heat against her bare skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the shower stall wall and smoothed a hand over her stomach. Her hips rocked forward and she brought her other hand in to match and slid them up to cup the undersides of her breasts. Apparently Booth's orgasm had heightened her body and she was very near an orgasm of her own. Her slick fingers circled then tugged at her nipples, and she gasped and moaned, her feet twisting as she tried to ease her arousal. Turning around, she pressed her front tight against the shower wall before sliding her hand down to maneuver one of the hip height jets she'd had installed for deep massage after long cases.

But this singular jet performed a massage of another sort as it caressed her clit. Brennan pressed her hands hard against the tile of the shower and let her breasts rub against the warm and hard surface. She'd often fantasized about Booth like this, and so it was easy to slip into one of her premier fantasies about him.

_He'd enter her apartment without her permission, yelling about something, then yelling more once he realized he'd been able to enter without much resistance. What if he'd been a crazy person, he'd ask, and when there would be no response, he'd call her name and begin walking around._

_She wouldn't hear any of this of course, and would be surprised when he yanked open her bathroom door, her name a growl on his lips as he'd see the curve of her bottom invitingly hitched in his direction. She wouldn't turn, wouldn't acknowledge him at all, except for a slight moan of his name, "Booth…" _

_He wouldn't undress at all and instead his clothes would grow heavy and wet as he pressed against her from behind her, that belt buckle imprinting into the small of her back, normally saved for the palm of his hand. Her nipples would tighten and she would arch forward, needing release. Oh, Booth…yessssss……._

But as the release she sought rushed through her body, it wasn't from the image of him pounding into her from behind.

No…it was from the memory of him cupping her face so gently. The memory of his vulnerability, his grateful gaze, and the thankful press of his face into her shoulder.

As she came down from her orgasm, Brennan stepped to the side to let the gush of water slide over her thigh and away from her too sensitive clit. Her breasts pressed against the wall until she turned and leaned with her back against the tiles, her breath heaving in the overheated shower stall.

No, this would not do. This vulnerability was not part of the plan.

Tomorrow she'd be more focused. Tomorrow would be more rational. And less…feeling.

_Tomorrow….._

--b&b--

--see you in 24 hours with **Chapter Three: Tuesday**—

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dear all who reviewed. How kind you are! I appreciated each and every one, and I wanted to comment and respond to you. Please see below.

iamwriter : Thanks for your comment. Hopefully Booth continues to be 'thankful'

melina-emanuela: Haha, yes, Brennan is so logical. But I think we'll find that it's not just her logic that is motivating her….

lady squint: Thank you, Lady Squint for the compliment. I will be posting every day this week!

BxBforever: Well, I'm glad you can't wait for more, and just for you, I'm posting another chapter right now! Haha.

artificiallysweet: "cos everyone loves a flustered and shellshocked booth" **haha, yes, yes, yes! Couldn't agree more.**

boothandbones4ever: yes, yes, poor Booth. Although he's about to be very happy ( if you catch my drift).

Katj21: Thanks for the compliment on my writing style and 'character voice'. That is very kind. As for 'completely unrealistic', well, yeah, I guess so. It IS fantasy week, after all, haha.

ehliza: Thank you for your very kind comment! I am glad you like this idea.

Mina Tepes: haha, isn't Booth so fun? Hope you have some time to relax since you aren't on vacation!

: 'deliciously well' is just about the nicest thing anyone's ever said about a story of mine, honest. !

aieemjate : Thanks for the comment and the compliment! I appreciate it.

MickeyBoggs: Thank you, MickeyBoggs. I am glad you are excited for more; your wish is granted.

Theownerofyoursoul: Interesting…in a good way?

Morebones4all: Haha, yes, subterfuge. And we'll have to wait till the end of the week to see how that all shakes out, won't we?

Rebeccalnley: thanks for the review! You don't have to wait long!

Carol Lilly: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. We'll have to see about Brennan Edition. I don't know if I have the chops to pull it off. She's probably got a bit more kinky of fantasies then I can handle, haha.


	3. Day Three: Tuesday

_Author's note: I've been totally blown away by all of the kind, kind reviews! Thank you, everyone. I will try to respond to each of you. And welcome aboard, all of you new story alert-ers!_

_I was telling some of ya'll that this is so out of my comfort zone. Haha, I'm such a Booth in some ways. I've been sputtering and blushing pretty much the whole time I've been writing this story, haha. But, someone's got to do it, and it might as well be Booth and Brennan, am I right?._

_Speaking of…let's get to it!_

--b&b--

**Chapter Three: Tuesday**

Booth moaned as sunlight creeped in and out between the gap in his curtains. Normally he didn't mind because it helped him get up in the morning, but in the back of his mind, he knew for some reason, being awake right now really sucked. His weight shifted to his left hip and then his knee brushed against something cool and damp.

What the…?

Cracking open one eye, he peered over to the alarm clock. Damn it…he was late for…_work_

Sitting up quickly, he pressed his palms to his head as he quickly scanned his room. Frantic, his eyes took in the way his pants were folded on his desk chair, the way his bathroom door was slightly open. He pushed aside his bedspread to see a washcloth and everything came rushing back.

Falling back to his pillow, he groaned. Jeez…it hadn't been a dream.

Bones had actually been there and managed to get him naked in bed in less time than it took for the elevator to get from the top of the Jeffersonian to the bottom.

Familiar guilt coursed from his brain and heart and he covered his eyes with one of his arms. This had to stop. This was crazy. Really crazy.

_Crazy good…_

Booth felt his lips curl up in a wry grin at the memory of her hands on his stomach, her curious eyes locked on his face as she'd rocketed him to some of the sweetest pleasure he'd ever known.

She'd been so damn inquisitive. She surprised him every single day, and one of these days he figured he'd stop being shocked by that.

But he'd never expected her to be quiet and curious in bed. Sexy as hell and demanding and all that, yeah…he'd dreamt about that more times than he cared to admit. But she'd been more thoughtful than anything, cataloguing his reactions in that whirling brain of hers.

And Bones using her brain on him in bed was a heady experience. It softened his limbs and his quick thoughts, and he allowed himself to remember the pretty curve of her cheek, the softly scented skin in the crease between her neck and shoulder, the long cool grip of her fingers, and the tender way she'd cleaned him up after.

It had been a long time since being with someone had felt so special. Which made waking up alone feel even all the more disconnected.

Sitting up again, he swung his feet off the side of the bed and threw on a pair of shorts to go for a run. He needed to put a stop to this. Before it went too far, and he really had something to feel guilty about.

--b&b--

_11 hours later…_

"Hmmm…back to burning the midnight oil, I see." Angela leaned in Brennan's office doorway and smirked. "It's nearly 7:30 PM."

"First of all, there's nothing burning in here" Brennan didn't look up from her desk, and instead kept looking back and forth between her notepad and the large book opened in front of her. "And secondly, you seem inordinately preoccupied with my schedule lately."

Angela chuckled and walked inside, propping her hip up on the side of the desk. "What are you working on?"

Brennan looked up then, a frown furrowing her brow, "If you must know, I'm dissecting an article on mass graves vs. cemeteries. Whether or not the latter is really a vanity or if it really is important for every human to have his or her own resting place."

"Fascinating" Angela examined her fingernails, "And which do you agree with."

"Neither" Brennan answered rationally, "I'm still conducting research, of course. I need more information to make a conclusive decision."

"Right, right…" Angela narrowed her eyes, "I'm still not convinced, by the way."

Brennan wasn't so clueless to not understand what she meant, and she huffed and leaned back in her chair. "You're being irrational, Ange. Nothing is happening between Booth and me." She shook her head and closed the book, leaning down to pull her purse from her bottom desk drawer.

"Did I _say_ anything about Booth?" Angela fairly crowed and grinned as Brennan straightened up, blowing her hair out of her face. "Interesting that you brought him up."

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked out from behind her desk toward her office door. "Were you or were you not already thinking about him and me together?"

"Hmmm…maybe" Angela fairly skipped after her.

"So then," Brennan turned on a confident heel, "Evidence points to the probability of you trying to mention Booth and connecting me to him. I'm merely analyzing a pattern, Ange, there's no deeper meaning. "

Angela chuckled and caught up with her, twining her arm in Brennan's as they walked to the parking lot. "Okay, I believe you."

"Thank you" Brennan nodded. "So…what are you doing tonight?"

"Meh," Angela shrugged. "Don't know yet. The night is still young. Probably dinner, maybe something civilized like reading a book. But more than likely, a hot bath with a tub of Ben and Jerry's."

Brennan smiled and pulled her arm free as she reached her car in the parking garage, "Well, have a good time, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, sweetie."

--b&b—

Brennan's arm felt a bit heavier than normal, and she realized it was from the way it had been looped with Angela's as they'd left the Jeffersonian. Not usually one for touches or other physical signs of affection, she smiled slightly as she sat in her car and pulled on her seatbelt. Arm in arm wasn't so bad, she figured, and immediately her hand clenched on the steering wheel at the memory of Booth's fingers twining with hers. Her whole being shuddered then, and she cursed the sensitivity tingling in her fingertips.

Brennan made it a point to never hold hands with anyone, especially not a man she was dating or sleeping with. It was way too intimate.

And this week with Booth wasn't supposed to be about intimacy either. It was supposed to be about fantasy.

So no more hand holding or soft words or sad eyes. No more of that, she promised herself as she sat straighter and unbuckled her seatbelt, pulling out her cell phone.

--b&b—

"_This is crazy_" Booth repeated to himself as he stepped out of the shower, roughly running a towel over his head then down his body. He wiped a streak of fog off his mirror and peered at his face. "_This isn't a good idea, Bones_" he rehearsed, "I mean, _Temperance_…I mean…"

Gritting his teeth, he pressed his knuckles against the porcelain sink, "Last night was a mistake, and I think we should prevent ourselves from making more mistakes."

He rolled his eyes and pushed off from the sink, turning to walk into his bedroom. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and some sweats from the laundry basket near the door and just as he was about to grab some socks, he heard a knock on the door.

"Booth?"

Brennan knocked again, and he shuffled to the door. "Kind of eager, there…Bones?"

He paused when he opened his door to see her standing there in her labcoat, biting her bottom lip.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She sighed, annoyed. "I thought it was, but…" her eyes met his, and she smiled sadly. "I have to go back to the Jeffersonian. I have some work I really need to get done."

Booth felt an odd mixture of relief and extreme disappointment. "Nah, don't worry about it, Bones. I mean…" he paused and cursed the flush he could feel rising up his neck, "It's not like we really had plans or anything" he finished in a low voice. "It's no big deal. I promise."

"Okay…but…" she looked down and away, her arms coming to cross in front of her chest.

"But what?"

"Well…I kind of…" shaking her head, she turned away, "Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

"Wait!" Booth grabbed her arm, and she paused, then turned his way. "Just wait a minute. What is it, Bones?"

"Forget it, Booth. You're on vacation." She huffed and clenched her jaw, "AND, this isn't supposed to be about work. It' just supposed to be about releasing.."

"Yeah, Bones…got it" he palmed the back of his neck, "Come on, what's going on? You can tell me."

Her head tilted to the side as she considered, "It's just this one set of remains at the lab. I know there's something I'm missing, and I thought…I don't know, that maybe you'd want to come back to the lab. Maybe help me or something." She cleared her throat, and flushed. "Would you please help me?"

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Oh…I see." His conscience did a robust cheer as his libido groaned. "Well, sure, Bones. I can help you. I mean, I'm not really dressed to go out or anything."

Brennan's eyes traveled from his still damp hair to his bare feet, and Booth felt her gaze like a caress. And considering he now knew exactly what a real caress from her felt like, his skin felt like it was about to evaporate from heat.

"You look fine to me," she shrugged. "We're just going to be in the lab. It's no big deal."

"Okay, fine." he agreed, "Should I just ride with you, or……?"

"You can drive. My car is there already; I just grabbed a cab here."

Booth looked at her for a moment, and Brennan tried to school her features to indifference. "Ready?"

He nodded, then grabbed his keys, "Yeah, just let me put on a pair of shoes."

Brennan watched as he stuck his feet into a casual pair of sandals and then tossed his keys up in the air and caught them. "Let's go."

--b&b--

Booth felt strange sitting beside her in the SUV when she was dressed normally and he was in his old Penn State t-shirt and sweatpants. The ride was quiet so far, and he figured she was probably thinking about whatever it was she had back at the lab to examine.

She looked at him then, and he realized he'd been caught staring. He chuckled, then looked back at the road, rotating his shoulders back against his seat.

"Are you disappointed that our plans changed?" she asked him, looking over at him from the passenger seat.

Surprised, Booth spared her another glance as he tampered down a yes and just shrugged what he hoped was a casual shoulder. "I don't know."

"Oh…" she answered and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, Bones…" he sighed and clicked his tongue against his teeth, "But I gotta tell you…you asking me for my help? That _is_ a pretty good fantasy."

He kept a straight face but watched her from the corner of his eyes, taking note of the moment she realized what he'd said.

"And it's _your_ idea to let _me_ drive?" he continued, shaking his head. "I never thought in my wildest dreams this would ever happen."

Brennan shook her head, and he laughed then. His smile grew wider when she shoved his arm slightly across the console, and their laughter faded as their eyes met and held for a long moment.

Brennan felt her lips quivering slightly, and she bit her bottom lip before turning back to look out the passenger window. "Well, don't get used to it."

Booth snorted and grinned as he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking garage next to her car.

--b&b--

Feeling confident at the turn of events, he opened his door, then waited for her to come around, "So what are we going to be looking at, hmmm? Is there anything I need to know before we get in there?"

Brennan shook her head as they climbed the steps into the lab, "First. I need to go to my office. I forgot gloves." She looked over her shoulder, "Follow me, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

_I'll follow you anywhere…_

Booth frowned at the direction of his thoughts, cursing himself for mixing the fantasy with the reality. And that's why this whole week wasn't a good idea. But this night was working out better than he'd thought it would. He'd help her here at the lab, and maybe make her laugh a bit, and then he'd explain very carefully that they made better partners than lovers…

Booth was lost in his future speech and didn't notice when she closed her office door behind him.

"You know, Bones" he began, "I've been thinking…"

He looked in front of him and realized she wasn't there any longer.

"Bones?"

"…down here…" was all he heard before his sweats were tugged down to his ankles and he inhaled the quickest breath ever as her mouth…. "Ahhh!..." _Oh…oh…_

_Oh…baby._

--b&b—

Brennan smiled to herself in pure feminine pride at the success of her plan. Booth's knees locked in front of her, and she slid her hands down to steady them. He gasped and whimpered, and she realized he was ticklish behind his knees. His left more than his right…

She leaned in and pressed kisses against his knee caps, and one of his hands came down to rest lightly on her head. _Yes…_

"Bones, Bones, Bones…" his throat worked, "What? I mean…what?"

She merely looked up at him from below, a smile on her face. "What does it look like?"

He chuckled a surprised gasp as his prepared speech flew out of his mind. "This is me helping you?" He laughed again, and Brennan paused.

Brennan lifted his t-shirt up a bit, and leaned in. "Do that again."

"What?" He asked. "Do what again?"

"Laugh" she grew serious. "I want to watch you laugh again."

"Bones" he groaned, "I can't just laugh. Come on…"

Brennan let one thumb slide and then twist against the back of his left knee, and it gave slightly as he giggled. And she sighed as his stomach muscles rippled and pulled with his laughter. She'd never seen anything like it. And now, just knowing that every time he laughed, this was happening under those crisp white dress shirts was almost more than she could take. "Again" she mouthed against the cut lines of his stomach, the tip of her tongue snaking out every once in awhile for a quick taste.

He whimpered through his nose as the side of her cheek brushed against his now very eager erection, and he watched as she suddenly turned to examine it.

"Last night went too quickly, don't you think?" she murmured and let her lips just barely graze the skin of his thigh.

Booth's eyebrow arched, "Well, hell, Bones. Thanks a million."

Surprised at the change in his tone, she met his eyes, "For what?"

He huffed out a short laugh. "Never mind…" Shaking his head, he looked up at the ceiling, "Just that maybe no man ever wants to be told that he was too quick, you know?"

"Oh" Brennan frowned. "I was merely stating that last night I lost focus. And I accept responsibility for that" Her jaw tightened "I'm prepared to make up for it tonight."

"Is that so?"

But instead of answering verbally, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips gently around the head of his aching…

He hissed and his buttocks clenched as the tip of her tongue scraped gently against the very tip of him, "Mmmmmm…._oh yeah_…"

He opened eyes he didn't even know he'd closed and looked down, and the sight there was enough to make him weak at the knees again.

His Bones was sucking his…

She pressed her thumbs into his hips, and he looked down to see her in that damn sexless labcoat.

_Correction…_

Dr. Temperance Brennan, world famous anthropologist, and New York Times Bestselling author was on her knees, her arms wrapped around his thighs as her sassy, obnoxious mouth did the most amazing things…things you couldn't learn in a lab, that was for damn sure.

Brennan felt the way his thighs were clenching and knew he was close to losing control. She wanted to dive for that; she'd discovered that she could easily become addicted to finding all of Booth's tipping points.

Wanting to watch his face, she lifted her eyes and saw his neck tilted back, his mouth open as he tried to pull in deep breaths. Booth was beautiful like this, in her opinion. All man, and totally at her mercy. And she loved every minute of it.

But she wasn't quite finished with him yet, and with one last lingering suck, she pulled off of him and stood up. Smiling at the way he hadn't quite realized she'd stopped, she turned and made her way to her desk.

"Bones?" he rasped, his chest heaving.

What a picture he made, Brennan thought as she sat in her desk chair. Wild eyes, tight shirt covering a tighter stomach, trailing down to strong thighs that supported his hips and the evidence of his arousal between.

"Come over here, please" she motioned with her finger, adding the please for his benefit.

He looked surprised for a moment, and she wondered if he was going to obey her. It was entirely possible that he'd just pull up his pants, shake his head and toss her cab fare. And Brennan watched as he leaned over for the waistband of his sweats. Time seemed to stand still until he lifted one foot, and then the other, taking his pants and shoes off completely before coming to stand beside her desk.

Brennan reached under her desk for the towel she'd brought with her that morning and she spread it out on her desktop right in front of her chair. "Sit here, Booth."

He came to other side of her desk and propped his hips up before settling completely against the towel, squirming slightly against the terry cloth. "Is uh…is the door locked?"

Brennan chuckled and leaned back in her chair. "Yes. I'm not interested in fulfilling anyone else's fantasies tonight."

Booth sighed in relief. "That's good."

Their eyes met for a moment, and Brennan could feel herself responding the way she had the night before, and she quickly shook her head and looked down. She braced her hands on her desk on either side of his thighs and rolled in her chair toward him until she'd taken as much of him in her mouth as she could.

He shifted and tossed slightly, so obviously trying not to thrust, and Brennan rewarded him with a hard press of her tongue to the underside of his cock. Her own reward was the way he panted her name over and over. He leaned back, and she had to stand slightly in order to keep him in her mouth. Soon he was leaning back so far on his elbows that his head practically fell off the back of the desk. But Brennan just kept right with him, working him now with her hand as well.

"Bones, you're so gorgeous" he called, and then they both froze.

Brennan met his eyes and backed away slowly. Damn it…there it was _again_. That infuriating tenderness in his tone, in the way his fingertips slid gently against the nape of her neck. Something needed to be done.

Seductively, she stood and let her hands reach under his t-shirt, stroking up his chest. "Tell me your fantasy, Booth. In here…_where_, hmmm?"

His eyes widened at her almost predatory change in demeanor, and he pulled a quick breath through his teeth, "What?"

She smiled, knowing she had him where she wanted him. "Come on, Booth…this is fantasy week. And we've spent enough time in here, you're bound to have thought of me at least once. So tell me…was I wearing my labcoat? Or should I take it off?'

His eyes closed and his neck twisted back and to the side, "Leave it on" he whispered, and Brennan felt her victory all the way to her toes. _Yes…_she knew it.

"So where, then…?" she teased. "Here on the desk, still? Or maybe you want to go back to the door or against the wall…whatever you want, Booth. You can have it."

If Booth would have been really listening, he would have laughed at the irony of her statement. But he couldn't do anything but answer her. "The couch…"

Brennan's eyes widened and she smiled and backed away. "Excellent…"

--b&b—

Booth stared at her ceiling for another moment as he sensed her walking away from him and toward her office couch. He could not believe he'd admitted that.

"Come on, Booth" she purred, and he felt it all the way to his groin. "What are you waiting for?"

He moaned and sat up carefully, all the blood not centered between his legs rushing from his brain. He turned then and saw her standing behind the couch, her hands resting lightly on the back, "It's all yours…"

Like the good soldier he was, he obeyed and went to lie down. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get any work done in here ever again after this."

She'd walked around the side of the couch and was sitting at his feet. He could feel her hair against his legs as she leaned down. "You never work when you're in here, anyways…" she muttered.

Booth's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure if she was teasing. She was leaning forward, and just as her lips slid over the tip of his cock, they curved up in smile, and he chuckled. The motioned tightened his stomach muscles and Brennan smoothed his shirt back again to look.

This time her eyes caught on a small scar near his hip and her stomach clenched. Willing herself to just stay in the moment, she closed her eyes and tightened her lips. But her hands came up to rest on his thighs, and she felt another small scar on the back of his leg, this one longer.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to contentrate on Booth's body, on the pleasure she could give him.

_Pleasure to ease pain…_

_No, no, no…_that was_ NOT _what this was_ about!_

But when she smoothed her hands to his sides to hold on, she could feel deeper scars there, and it was too much. Pulling her mouth away to catch her breath, she couldn't stop herself from pressing her cheek against his smooth stomach.

--b&b—

Booth felt her press her face against his lower belly, and he wondered what she was thinking about. "Bones…did I hurt you?" he whispered. God in heaven, he'd never want to do that. _Ever._

"No" she whispered in return and moved her face to slide her cheek of his warm length. Booth felt a drop of moisture on his groin that he knew didn't come from him.

"_Bones…_"

He thought he heard her sniffle slightly, but then all thought left as she tenaciously returned to her earlier efforts to send him out of the stratosphere. Hell, ionosphere, baby, and then Booth didn't have time to analyze, or think, or question or anything except close his eyes and……5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_lift off_.

"Oh, _baby_. Oh…BONES." He gasped and moaned as she took everything he had to give. And more. It had to be more, because she was _Bones_. And if he was going to give anything to anyone, it was going to be her. Bones. Bones. Bones…She was Bones…here, with _him_.

His hands felt like weights on his arms as he sat up and reached for her, hauling her up to crush her to his chest. "Sweet Bones…"

Once again, his reaction was so tender, and Brennan tried to stop herself but couldn't, and she allowed herself to gently slide her fingers into his hair at his neck.

Booth was mumbling something into her neck, but she couldn't quite make it out. She thought it might be something about tomorrow. Sliding her hands down his arms, she gently pushed him down onto his back.

His eyes were closed, and his lips are curved into a smile. For a moment, Brennan wanted to settle beside him, but she didn't.

"See you tomorrow" she whispered, then turned to rise off the couch.

As she turned from him, Booth grabbed at her hand. She turned, and he was still lying there, his eyes still closed, and she wondered how he'd caught her hand so expertly. "See you tomorrow" he whispered.

His eyes opened then, and he smiled again before squeezing her hand and letting go.

--b&b—

Brennan watched as his limbs grew heavy and his eyelids matched and within a few moments, he was snoring lightly. Smiling slightly, she walked over to where his pants were lying on the floor. Knowing he'd be pretty embarrassed if he woke up tomorrow with no pants on, she gently dressed him in his pants before setting the alarm on his watch for early enough in the morning that he could get out of there without an audience.

All of a sudden feeling foolish, she backed quickly out of her office and out of the Jeffersonian to the quiet sanctity of her car.

Driving quickly through the city, she clenched her teeth in self disgust. What was wrong with her? She'd never been emotional during sexual encounters before, and two nights in a row she'd practically cried.

"No practically about it" she chided her reflection in the rearview mirror and had to admit that the feel of Booth's scars against his soft skin was something she hadn't planned for. The contrast of pain against what she'd hoped was pleasure made each seem more intense.

_Pleasure for pain…_

Where was that coming from? She cursed her weak mind and slammed her car door before rushing into her apartment only to lean against her front door. But even there, all she could remember was the feel of his fingertips along the nape of her neck.

Closing her eyes against the inevitability, she let her own fingers follow where his had been, the tips sensitive against her hairline, her knees going weak at the sensation.

Although she'd never done it before, she was able to walk to her bedroom with her eyes closed almost the entire way. And in her mind, Booth's warm hands were caressing her body, encouraging her with soft words toward her warmer bed.

And once she was there, it was easy to remove all of her clothing, smoothing her hands up and down her stomach and thighs, finding her own ticklish spot behind her own knee. And she arched up into air, and her eyes flew open.

Breathing hard, she looked around in shock at how quickly she'd almost been able to bring herself to orgasm without even touching any of her sweet spots, just from the image of Booth with her. Booth with his quick teasing smiles and his cute feet in sandals and low slung sweatpants, and….. "oh yes, right there, Booth…"

The pillow placed strategically between her quivering thighs felt like the smooth skin of his stomach and she could imagine Booth lying there, watching her, his eyes dark and smiling, his hands…his _hands…_

Brennan fought it as long as she could, trying to manufacture her pleasure without the one thing she suspected would send her over the edge. But admitting that would be admitting more than she wanted to.

Desperately she rubbed against the satin, clenching it with her thighs, begging the Booth in her mind for a deeper pressure. But he wasn't going to give it to her, not until she did what he wanted.

And so finally, she capitulated, lifting one of her arms over her head.

And then very gently, she let the fingers of her other hand begin at her shoulder. They lightly skimmed her skin up to her elbow and the sensation was almost enough to send her. But not quite. So tired of fighting it, so so tired, she finally let her fingers slide up the rest of her arm to her other hand.

And imagining it was with Booth's, she twined her fingers together as waves of pleasure washed over her so intimately it was long moments before she could open her eyes or lower her arms, her fingers still clasping one another…his name still on her lips…

--b&b—

See you in about 24 hours when we shake it up a bit for…

**Chapter Four: Wednesday, **

where I promise there will be a little more…mutual satisfaction. But just a little.

It's only Wednesday, after all! ;)


	4. Day Four: Wednesday

Hello, hello, hello!

Want to give a quick shout out to everyone who has joined us with a story alert in the past 24 hours. Welcome! We're having a good time over here in Fantasy Week, aren't we?

If I can be honest, I have to admit that this chapter is the one I am the least pleased with. It just doesn't feel the same, but I couldn't exactly wait a few days to think it over, on account of that would mess up the whole days of the week thing, you know? Sigh…I'll just get over it, and chalk this chapter up to character development, I guess.

Thanks everyone for all of the kind comments. I am behind on replying, but I promise to do so soon. I am enjoying each and every one of them, sincerely.

Thought I might answer a couple of Frequently Asked Questions from the reviews:

_Will Booth and Brennan ever kiss?_ **Yes**

_Will Booth ever 'take charge'?_ **Yes. Oh yes, yes, **_**yes**_**, he will. Everything happens eventually, you know. ;)**

_But will it happen on Wednesday?_ **Hmmm…read and find out…**

**--b&b--**

**Day Four: Wednesday**

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_….

"go _away_…" Booth mumbled and swatted his hand in a vague direction. But the annoying beeping only got louder when his arm was closest to his ear. Squeezing his eyes shut, hoping it would just go away, he tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_….

"What the hell is that?" he growled and cracked open one eye, trying to pinpoint the noise. He lifted his palm to press against his forehead and the beeping increased in volume. Opening both eyes, he realized his watch alarm was going off. Why?

Groaning, he pushed up with his elbows to a sitting position against his headboard and stared at his alarm clock beside his bed. 5:20 AM. Why would someone have set his watch alarm for 5:20 AM?

Sighing, he fumbled with the watch at his wrist until he must have hit the right button because the beeping stopped. Quiet. _Nice…_

Booth tried to think back over the past few hours. He'd woken up, _alone_…_again_, in his partner's office around 10:30 last night and driven himself home. And if it hadn't been for the towel left on the front of her desk, he would have sworn he'd dreamt that whole encounter too. Except in his dreams, Bones didn't cry. Ever. She smiled and laughed and teased, but not once, not in any dream he'd ever had of her, had she ever cried.

And his mind hurt as he tried to figure out what had upset her. He didn't like upsetting her, that was no secret. "This is getting out of hand" he whispered to himself. Gotta put a stop to it. Tonight.

And he would too. He'd just calmly inform her that while he was certainly thankful for everything she'd…done, it was probably a good idea to stop.

Yeah, that would be good.

_Except…._

Except…why had she cried a bit? She almost never cried. Ever. Not in his dreams, and not in real life. And in comparison, it seemed her eyes had been brighter this week than he'd ever seen them. And she was smiling and laughing, and happy, and…she seemed genuinely pleased with her efforts.

Maybe he owed her this. Maybe he should just go with it, to give HER a good week. She deserved that, right? After all, she probably was putting a lot of time and effort into her giving.

Yeah, that's what he would do. He would just sacrifice, and accept whatever she wanted to give him. Because he he knew that a lot of times, just letting someone give was better than receiving.

So yeah…that was a plan.

And in that instant, an image of her shoving his arm across the seat in the SUV with a smile on her face crossed his mind, and he sank back down into his bed, a smile of his own on his face.

_A real sacrifice_, all right…

--b&b--

---three hours later---

Brennan slowly opened the door to her office, not sure what she was going to find. It could be empty, or her partner could be snoring on the couch. And Brennan wasn't entirely sure which one she wanted it to be.

But the room was quiet as she entered, and she froze when she saw what was on her desk. Walking quickly toward it, she reached out with her hand and then paused, her fingers just above the neatly folded towel. She hadn't folded it, she hadn't even remembered she'd used it. It must have been…

Whirling around, she pressed her back against her desk and stared at her office couch. Never before would she have guessed that the place where Booth would come to relax was also one of his secret fantasy spots. Her cheeks flamed as she remembered how warm he'd been. He'd been out of control, too, and a shiver coursed over her spine. Brennan could almost feel the soft clutch of his palm against her nape, could almost hear the slight hitch in his voice when he'd called out her name over and over.

"Uh, Bren? Knock, knock?"

Brennan stood up straight and smoothed her hands down her thighs. "Good morning, Angela. How are you?"

Angela's eyebrows rose at the formal greeting, but she just shook her head, "I'm great. How are you? Everything okay? You seem a little flushed."

Brennan swallowed and straightened her shoulders. "I'm fine. I don't feel flushed at all. I'm sure it's only your imagination."

"Mmhmmm…"

Brennan waited for Angela to continue, and when she didn't, she merely walked to sit behind her desk. As she sat down and inched closer to her desk using her chair, another blast of intense heat spread through her entire body and she may or may not have gasped.

"Brennan?" Angela stepped closer, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Brennan shook her head, then nodded. "No. I mean, yes. I mean…nothing is going on, and yes, I am fine."

Angela was clearly disbelieving, so Brennan met her eyes and nodded, "Everything is fine, I promise."

"Okay, well, I just came in here to let you know that the darkroom photo paper you ordered this morning was delivered and is down in the shipping dock. Do you want me to ask one of the guys to bring it up for you?"

Brennan's shoulders tensed, "No thank you, I'll take care of it."

"What do you even need that for? I didn't know you were into photography."

"I am, Ange" Brennan nodded and reopened the book she'd been looking at the night before, "It's a useful skill for any anthropologist. I'm thinking of changing that second bedroom at my apartment to a temporary darkroom." Brennan lied.

"Fun" Angela shrugged. "Need help? I haven't set up a darkroom in a long time."

"What?" Brennan looked up, "Oh, no. No. I can handle it myself. And if not, I'll just ask Booth to help me."

Angela eyed her for a couple more moments. "Okay, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything, I guess."

"Of course" Brennan answered seriously, "I will do that."

And after Angela left, Brennan closed the book on her desk and sat back, pulling in a deep breath. She needed to be more careful around Angela. It wouldn't do to have other people asking her questions. Especially when she didn't know the answers. That was never a comfortable scenario for her, but, she'd been doing some thinking, and she'd come to some conclusions.

Sliding her hand into her pants pocket, she pulled out the list she'd prepared that morning at breakfast.

Rather than trying to control myself, I should try to control Booth. This way, his reactions will be expected and therefore I can prepare for any contingencies accordingly.

My actions will then be rational and without needless emotion.

Perhaps a blindfold or some other sort of block would help. It would heighten Booth's experience.

_And_…Brennan admitted to herself as she stood, folding the paper back into her pocket, _then I won't have to look into Booth's eyes._

--b&b—

A few hours later….

Booth tossed his plate into the dishwasher, and then frowned when he heard a knock at his door. Stopping by his record player, he turned down the volume, and then heard it again. He wiped his hands on his jeans and headed for the door, opening it quickly.

"Seeley Booth?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes" Booth nodded as he accepted the electronic signature pallet.

"Have a great day"

Booth nodded again. "Thanks."

Not expecting a package, he pulled the box into his apartment and closed the door. Grabbing his keys from the bowl nearby, he cut open the top. Inside was a roll of black, thick paper, or something. He didn't really know. But also on the top was a small notecard.

_Booth,_

_Please cover your windows with this. Make sure they are entirely covered so no light can come in._

_Till tonight,_

And she'd left it at that. "Huh" he huffed as he turned the paper over in his hands. Another look in the box revealed some heavy duty tape, and he smiled as he stood up. Bones thought of everything.

--b&b—

_That evening….._

Brennan frowned and shifted her weight, reaching up to knock for a third time on Booth's door. But still, there was no answer. Oh…

She tried to analyze the week's events to pinpoint any sort of indication that Booth was unhappy with their arrangement. He'd put up some initial resistance, of course. He'd think it was the honorable thing to do, she figured, but, for the most part, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

And they hadn't exactly set a time to meet, but 8PM had been the standard pattern set, and he really should be here.

Just as she decided to give up, she turned to see him turning the corner to his apartment in a suit, carrying Chinese Food and a six pack of beer. "Hey, Bones. Uh, sorry I'm late."

There was a flush on his cheek, but Brennan wasn't sure if that is from rushing or if he was embarrassed to be in a hurry. Or for her to think he was in a hurry.

"It's okay." She shrugged calmly, surprised by his clothing, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" he used his key to open his door and nudged it open with his hip, motioning with his head for him to follow her into his kitchen. "I just had a meeting that ran late, that's all."

"A meeting?" she frowned and took in his gray suit with the red tie, "Were you…_working_?"

Booth turned at her accusing tone, "No" he smiled. "Not that kind of meeting."

"What kind of meeting, then?" she followed him to the kitchen and watched as he pulled a couple of plates from the cupboard.

When he didn't answer her, she tilted her head to the side. "Booth? What kind of meeting?"

He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and his hands to the counter, waiting a moment before turning his head in her directions. "You know…one of my…_meetings_."

His eyes willed her to understand, and she did. "Oh."

He sighed and began opening a carton of rice.

"Are you…" she began, "I mean…is everything…are you gambling?"

His neck tensed and he cracked open a couple of beers, handing her one. "No, and I want to keep it that way, so…that's why I went."

"Oh" she repeated, and then accepted the plate of food he'd prepared for her. This scenario was at once extremely familiar and yet the underlying current of what she had in mind was so disproportionate to their normal socializing that for a moment, she couldn't quite pull her thoughts together.

"Yeah" was all he said as he motioned with his beer for her to follow him in to his living room.

"Has something happened?" she asked as she sat beside him, "A trigger?"

Booth shrugged a shoulder and clicked his chopsticks together once, "Yes and no. I mean…this week, I've been kind of bored. During the days, I mean" he cleared his throat and met her eyes before looking away quickly, "Normally, I'm really busy. With my job and Parker and all of that. And while I'm enjoying my vacation, when I get bored, it's almost like…I don't know."

Brennan sat, stunned. It was rare for Booth to open up to her like this. Part of her wanted to ask him to stop. This wasn't the kind of confession she was hoping to get from him tonight. But the other part of her secretly loved when he confided in her. She knew it was based on a hard earned trust, and she desperately wanted to be deserving of that trust.

"It's like what?" she encouraged, and he met her eyes again.

He pulled in a deep breath and his jaw twitched. "It's like an itch. In my fingers, you know? And they just want to be busy, doing something…"

He trailed off then and she could see the way his fingers clenched together and then relaxed. "So that's why I went. Just…to make sure. That's all."

"That is very admirable" Brennan nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

The side of his mouth tipped up in a small grin and he nodded. "Let's eat, yeah?"

Brennan looked down to the plate of food in her lap. "Sure…"

--b&b—

It was fairly quiet as they both ate, both of them thinking and wondering about what the rest of the night would bring. Booth was feeling a little raw emotionally from his admissions, but, he knew that part of staying on top of his addiction was keeping himself accountable. And he knew he could trust her.

He stood then and walked into his kitchen, and he could tell she was following him, almost taking her cues from him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he turned to see her leaning in the doorway between rooms. "Why did you wear a suit to your meeting?"

He chuckled and took the plate from her hand. "Well, Bones…it was clean." He shrugged a shoulder and placed the leftover Chinese food in his fridge.

When he turned around, she had a slight smile on her face, and he chuckled, "Nice trench coat."

"Thanks" she smiled, and just like that, they were back in fantasy week. She took a couple of steps closer to him. "Did you get the package I sent today?"

"Y-yes…" he nodded, pulling at the tie at his neck.

"Good" she walked around him, "And did you follow my instructions?"

He huffed out a breath, "Yes".

"Good" she repeated. "Now, go on into your room, and wait for me. I'll be right in there."

Booth's body tensed at her words, but he did as he was told.

--b&b—

Brennan went to his spare bathroom and washed her mouth with the mouthwash she found there. Booth didn't have any little cups like she did, so she had to pour it into the lid and then her mouth. And a little shiver tingled in her belly at the thought of Booth doing the exact same thing in a morning ritual. She stared at her reflection in the mirror before leaning over to spit. Standing straight again, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded. She could do this.

She knocked lightly on Booth's bedroom door and opened it, pleased to find that it was utterly dark inside. Absolutely no light was present. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Booth?"

"I'm here" he answered and his voice was low and darker it seemed.

"Are you standing?"

"I'm sitting on my bed."

Brennan followed the sound of his voice and used her memory to guess her steps, and soon her hands came in contact with one of his shoulders.

Booth hissed sharply and Brennan felt his indrawn breath. "Hello, Booth" she began, "I need you to stand, please."

She couldn't see him at all, but heard the slight rustle of his suit pants against his comforter and her hand was lifted against his shoulder as he stood. "Thank you" she smoothed her hand down his arm. "Tonight is all about the senses, Booth."

Stepping to his side, she leaned forward until she met his bed. Lifting one knee, she climbed on and felt her way to the headboard before turning to lie on her back. "Not all of them, of course. You can't see me. And I can't see you. But also, you can't touch me. And I can't touch you."

The room was silent, and for a moment, Brennan felt a slight panic. "Booth?"

He didn't answer, and she sat up on her elbows. "Booth, are you here?"

"I'm here" he whispered, and she could tell he'd moved to stand at the foot of his bed.

Lying back down, she smiled to herself, "Excellent. Let's get started."

The sound of fabric whispered in the room as she pulled the belt on her trench loose. "You can't see me, Booth, but I'm taking off my jacket now. Can you picture that?"

"Yes" he growled, and Brennan felt a rush of pleasure to her core at his participation.

"It's pretty hot in this coat. And I think you want me to take it off. Don't you?"

His only answer was a groan, and Brennan was thankful for the dark as just the sound of his reaction was also causing a sharp heat to slide over her body.

"I'm going to take off all my clothes for you, Booth. You just won't be able to see me. But that's okay. Because I'll explain everything I'm doing."

His answering groan was louder and deeper, and Brennan's hips shifted on the bed in response.

Biting her lip to gain some control, she let her coat fall off the side of the bed, making a mental note of her position, so she could pick it up later. "Do you want to know what I have on under my coat?"

He didn't respond, and Brennan paused. "Booth?"

"Yeah"

She could almost imagine the clench in his jaw, the way his neck would twist. He was probably loosening his own tie right now.

Sure enough, the slide of silk against cotton whisked through the air. "What was that?" she murmured. "Your tie?"

"Yes" he answered, "And my jacket too."

"Ah" she encouraged, "Nice. Isn't this exciting?"

--b&b—

Booth pulled in a shuddering breath. Exciting? Hell yes. This was one of the craziest things he'd ever done. But in the back of his mind, something just didn't seem…right.

"I'm wearing that dark red sweater you like a lot. You know the one?" she asked, and he almost laughed.

"Yeah, I know the one."

And, oh, he could just imagine her too. Lying back on his bed, her dark hair fanned out against his pillow, that red sweater caressing all her curves the way his fingers always wanted to. Talk about an itch.

"But it's still kind of hot in here, Booth"

Was she whining? Jeez, she was so hot. Okay, okay. Bones was pretty freaking amazing at this whole fantasy thing. But Booth's fists clenched in denial. Yeah, this was hot. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. He needed a distraction, fast.

"Should I take the sweater off?" she was asking, and he groaned.

His bed creaked and he closed his eyes, imagining her leaning forward, pulling the sweater over her head before leaning back down.

He could smell her perfume from where he stood, and imagined himself crawling up on the bed to lie beside her, letting his nose nuzzle into her skin to see where the perfume was more concentrated. He imagined her spraying it near her wrists, and right on her pulse point every morning. And then he imagined her spraying it on tonight, with this in mind, wanting to torture him.

Without any thought, he began pulling at his own clothes, quickly pulling his shirt off his body.  
"Ah…" she admonished, "Not so fast, Booth. You're getting ahead of me."

He groaned and paused, his hands at his waistband.

"I wish I could see you" she whispered, "I love your body, I must admit. It's obvious that you take great pride in maintaining it. It seems a shame to cover it up."

He could hear the faint snick of her zipper and the bed creaked again. His mind raced with the image of her pulling her tight jeans down her long long legs.

--b&b—

Brennan smiled to herself as she heard Booth whimper a bit. This was going perfectly. On the surface at least. Because while she was certain she was arousing Booth with her actions, her own body felt colder than normal and methodical, but not in a good way. Perhaps she just needed to concentrate harder,

"Booth, your breathing patterns have changed. I can hear them. I can imagine the way your chest is pulling in and out with each breath. It makes me want to run my hands all over you. You like when I do that, don't you?"

She didn't wait for an answer, "But I can't, because that would be against the rules. But I can touch myself…I can do that, Booth. Isn't this exciting?" she asked again.

Brennan slid her hand over her chest, "What's your favorite color, Booth?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, and she smiled, imagining the furrow in his brow, "What?"

"I said, what is your favorite color."

There was a pause, and then… "…blue"

"Blue?" she repeated. "Just blue?"

Another shaky breath from him, "Okay…um…you know how right after the sun goes down, that dark, dark, dark shade of blue? That's my favorite."

Ah…nice. "Thank you for telling me that."

Just as she began to slide her hands down her side to hitch her thumbs into her panties, she heard his throat clear.

"What's your favorite color, Bones?"

Brennan paused, surprised at his question. She hadn't asked to make conversation. She was just trying to get him into a sensual mood. Studies showed that when a man thought of his favorite color, he could get more aroused.

"I…um…yellow" she whispered, and the admission felt more intimate than the slight scent of him on his pillow. She needed to get back into control.

"Booth…you may take your pants off now."

It was quiet for a moment, and then she heard his fingers fumbling with his button and zipper. Following that was the sound of cotton against skin as his pants fell to the floor.

"Mmmmm" she moaned and swirled her fingertips against her stomach, "I'm touching my stomach right now, Booth. Imagining it's you. You've never touched my stomach before, but I think I would probably like it if you did. Your fingers are soft and rough at the same time, and I've never felt anything quite like it" her last words lifted on a gasp as her hips arched off the bed, just the thought of the heat of Booth's hands against her skin enough to make her knees spread slightly.

"I think I want to take my bra off too. Would you like that?"

There was no answer, and for a moment, Brennan paused. She opened her eyes, but it didn't matter because she couldn't see a thing. "Booth?"

"I'm still here…"

Brennan swallowed and relaxed, letting her fingers slide under the silk straps at her shoulders. "I have a confession to make, Booth."

He groaned and she smiled, glad to know she'd found another one of his hot points.

"I've thought about your hands on me many, many times." She confessed as she pulled her bra completely off her body. "I've imagined what it will feel like the first time you touch my…"

Brennan paused for a moment, her hands resting just below her chest.

"What word to you like, Booth? I'll say whatever you want."

She could hear the sound of his knuckles crack and she shifted on his bed, the bedspread slightly coarse against her shoulders. "Come on, Booth, you can do it…what word do you like?"

"Tits" he whispered, and Brennan flushed.

"Of course you do" she soothed, "Most men do. I'm going to touch mine right now, while you stand there, Booth."

Brennan slid her fingers up and over her flesh, biting her lip against the whimper that threatened to escape at the thought of Booth really being her with her. Soon the soft stimulation wasn't enough and she began tugging gently at the tips. "Women hate that word, you know" she tried to get back to the discussion as her hips rolled in time with her fingertips. "I think that's why men love it so much. And you are definitely a man, Booth."

Ah…oh, it felt so good…"mmmmm, yes…oh, Booth" she moaned and her legs twisted on his bed, "But I'll bet you almost never say it, do you, Booth? Hmmm?"

"No" he answered, and she felt a thrill at knowing him so well.

"I am sure. Because you are careful about that kind of thing, aren't you? You don't want anyone to think that maybe, maybe you might like things just a little dirty, right, Booth?"

Caught up in her own imagination, she barely heard the sound of his boxers hitting the floor, "You don't have to answer me, Booth. Because I know you. I know what you're thinking. And right now…right now you are thinking that you want me to be naked. Naked…on your bed."

His knees buckled and pressed against the mattress. "Bones…please. Let me see you, touch you. Anything" he begged hoarsely.

With another hard squeeze to her breasts, she abandoned them to move her hands back down to her waist. "No, no, Booth. You can't do that. That would be cheating. And you are not a cheater, are you?"

He groaned, and she smiled.

"Can you hear that, Booth?" Brennan taunted. "I'm sliding my underwear down my legs. It feels so good to finally be totally naked. Naked, right in front of you, Booth."

"Stop…stop…"

"Stop?" she asked. "Stop what, Booth? Stop running my hands up my thighs? Stop imagining your hands clutching the backs of my knees? Stop wondering what your hands are actually doing _right now_?"

"Just stop…stop _talking_." His voice rasped. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

"Ah…" Brennan let her fingers flutter between her thighs. "Okay, Booth. If that's what you want."

Silence heated between them, punctuated only by the slide of her fingers against her heat. Brennan bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as she imagined Booth actually being able to see her. But her orgasm was elusive, and she struggled to pinpoint where her arousal was highest.

He groaned again and her hips shot off the bed. "Yes…" she panted. "Booth…please."

That was what she needed. "Booth, talk to me…_please_…"

"I can't…" his answer was a harsh whisper

"Yes, you can" She encouraged, "Please, I need you to."

He cleared his throat. "Okay…okay…I can do this. Bones…Bones…I want you."

Ooooh…oh, _yes_…

"You are so damn sexy. I can't stop thinking about you."

Brennan whimpered and her fingers moved more rapidly, "_Yes_…"

"I'm going to touch you now" his voice was low.

"What?" she was incoherent as she neared her plateau, "No, no…no, Booth."

"Yes, Bones."

She tensed slightly as she sensed him kneel on the bed, his knees straddling her spread thighs. Every inch of her body tingled with anticipation. All of a sudden, the room felt cooler, and she realized he'd pulled back. She could imagine him sitting back on his knees near her feet, and her hips began twisting on his bed, the sounds coming from her mouth unlike any she'd ever made.

Just the hint of one of his fingers brushed against the bottom of her foot, and she exploded, pleasure gushing in and out and over her. "Oh yes. Oh…Oh…" her body trembled violently, "Booth…mmmmm….ah!"

Booth growled, and slid his body over hers without touching, pulling in a deep breath of Bones from her core to the top of her head. His whole body tensed, and he rolled to the side, collapsing on his back. And without any physical stimulation at all, he came, his hips jerking into air, his chest heaving, his knees locked straight.

"Damn it, Bones" he cursed softly, "That was…"

But she didn't answer, and instead, he heard her get off the bed and slowly make her way to his bathroom. Trying to catch his breath, he laid his arms over his eyes.

--b&b—

Brennan shielded her eyes from the bright light in his bathroom. The light was too intense for her and she blinked rapidly as she tried to locate a towel or washcloth. She found one and opened her eyes in time to see her reflection in his mirror. Naked, she felt incredibly exposed, and uncomfortable with the awkward sensation, she turned the lights off quickly and reentered Booth's bedroom.

Walking as carefully as she could, she made it to the bed and wiped her legs before leaning over to wipe up against Booth's stomach. A new and unexpected rush of intimacy caught her off guard at the thought of using the same towel as him, and it doubled when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

Booth removed the towel from her hand and laid it beside him. "You don't have to leave, you know." He whispered, "You can stay if you want."

Brennan tensed, glad for the darkness and hoped Booth didn't notice her flinch. Guessing his sniper training was in full alert in the pitch black, she tried to joke. "I can't. I should get home. _I_ actually have to work tomorrow".

Booth let her off the hook and chuckled softly, and in the darkness, it felt more intimate than ever. Then Brennan felt her arm being raised and Booth pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Brennan pulled her hand back quickly and got off the bed, scooping up her clothes as quickly as possible. She set them down and pulled on her trench coat, tightly wrapping the belt around her waist. Picking up her clothes again, she walked over to his door.

"Goodnight, Booth" she swallowed.

And she rushed through his apartment, careful not to look in the mirror near his bedroom or at the evidence of their dinner and conversation from before.

--b&b—

Booth heard the sound of his front door closing firmly, and he groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes. How could something be so good and so bad at the same time?

_Isn't this exciting_? She'd asked in her hoarse voice, and Booth had to admit the experience had certainly been one of the hottest of his life.

But his shoulders were tense with uncertainty. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower, standing under the hot water for long moments, letting the spray hit his face. Booth didn't know how to explain how he was feeling.

Used, maybe. Robbed. Turned on like crazy, but also…_empty_.

It had felt like shallow sex, and once again, she'd just left afterward. Even though he'd asked her, _sort of_, to stay.

With a sigh, he reached behind to turn off the water. Barely drying off, he padded his way back to his bed, pressing his face to his pillow.

But that did him no good, as he could only smell her there. The faint scent of her perfume and her shampoo, and her desire for him.

But was it really for him, or just any man?

He tensed and rolled away again, unwilling to stay in his bed for the night.

Wrenching open his top drawer, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and tugged them on before heading to his living room.

Uncomfortable, he laid his head against the headrest and tried to settle in. Tried to forget the sounds she'd made, and more importantly, tried to forget her sweet smile over dinner and her caring about his meeting.

And that was the rub.

How the hell could she go from one to the other like that?

Compartmentalization sure was a real bitch, sometimes.

--b&b—

Brennan stood inside her bedroom door and stared at her bed. Shaking her head to soothe her thoughts, she moved toward it, turning on a bedside lamp before she sat down.

She leaned back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling. She'd gotten exactly what she'd set out to get. Booth, his voice without the controlled edge, his fingers twitching to touch her, his mind in overdrive. And she'd even been able to take the edge of her own sexual need in the process.

But she still felt so unsatisfied.

But she wasn't sure how to process her thoughts, which was perhaps the most distressing. Sitting up in frustration, she ripped at the belt on her coat and tossed it off, fumbling through the pile of clothes she'd bundled together.

"Oh, my…"

She hadn't noticed when she'd done, it, but as she'd grabbed for her sweater and jeans, she'd also managed to grab Booth's shirt in the process.

Brennan stared at it in her hands, the white bright against her skin, the feel of the cotton both soft and rough. Just like Booth.

Pulling in a deep breath, she quickly leaned over to turn of the lamp, not wanting to see what she was about to do.

Then just as quickly, she pulled the dress shirt over her head, immediately encompassed by the feel and scent and presence of Booth all over her naked torso.

Her nerves felt raw and exposed, and she quickly burrowed under her covers, pulling them up over her head so it was too dark and warm to analyze anything.

--bb—

So yeah, this chapter is a little darker. I promise the next three are sweeter. Thanks for hanging in there. Stay tuned for tomorrow, when I hit you with **Day Five: Thursday**. I'm very excited about it. In fact, it's the whole reason I started this story in the first place!


	5. Day Five: Thursday

Hey Everyone! How are things? It seems like it's been longer than 24 hours since we last met. I'm still loving all of your reviews. I am so overwhelmed by it actually. I never expected this story to be so loved. I guess I kind of thought it would be one of those stories that was just for me, you know? Haha, MY fantasy week, I guess :)

Anyways...I hope you like this chapter. I think it is very special. I was thinking the other day that I like to read stories that are hot and sweet at the same time. Kind of like the pieces of pineapple that come in a really good plate of sweet and sour chicken. Hot. Sweet.

I hope this chapter conveys that type of thing.

As I finished writing the bulk of it, I realized that I wanted to let it begin with the fantasy and not do much exposition beforehand. Hope that works for everyone. It's still about 6,000 words, so I think it will be okay.

And one more question (sorry, sorry... I know you're ready to get to the good Thursday stuff). Some of you have commented on my throwaway comment about doing Fantasy Week: Brennan Edition. Here's my question. If i DO actually do it, should I make it a continuation of this week? As in Booth decides that he wants to give her the same experience? Or should I just create a new storyline and create some sort of new scenario that would cause Booth to present Brennan with a solution: fantasy week.

Thoughts?

**--b&b--**

**Day Five: Thursday**

**6:00 PM**

Booth wiped his face with his t-shirt as he came back to his apartment after a long run. He was sweaty and gross and it felt freaking fantastic. _Three Bones induced orgasms in one week could probably do that_, he figured as he took off his running shoes and socks by the front door of his apartment. He smirked when he realized that just thinking about the way she'd groaned his name the night before set him up with enough energy to run another ten miles. But as he stretched his back, he figured he'd just grab a quick shower instead, maybe even relieve a little…pressure, just so he'd be able to last a little longer for whatever fantasy was in store for him tonight. He'd woken up this morning, walked into his bedroom and torn down the black paper. It represented what he didn't want between him and his partner, and it felt good to rip it down. And he'd spent the day thinking about her, and missing her, if he was honest. But now it was 6 o'clock, and he had a couple of hours till she'd knock on his door. Feeling his body react at the thought, he shook his head. Getting aroused just thinking about a knock on his door? "_Pathetic, Seel_" he grumbled to himself, still smiling.

Booth tugged the bottom of his t- shirt to his head and started to pull it over as he walked into his bedroom.

"Hey" a quiet voice spoke up, and Booth froze, his shirt falling back against his torso.

"Uh…hey"

_What was she doing here_? Sitting on his bed in a simple sundress, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. That, combined with no make-up on her face, made her look about half her age.

"How was football practice?"

Oh, _baby…_

"Good" he swallowed back a groan, "It was pretty good. Coach was kind of working us hard with sprints" Jeez, he'd just jumped right on into that scenario, hadn't he? Holy crap! What was going on here?

"Oh" she frowned and rubbed her hands over her knees. "So you might be too tired, then?"

_Too tired for what_, he wanted to ask, but then she was sliding awkwardly off of the mattress and walking to stand in front of him. Up close, she looked even younger and prettier, and she smelled like…that Love's BabySoft perfume his cousins used to always spray too much of. But on her, it smelled…so sweet, and pure, and…

"You're probably wondering why I'm here" she tilted her head slightly, keeping her eyes on his chest, "I mean, I know we're just lab partners, but I…"

_Lab partners? Son of a bitch…_ "But what?" he couldn't help but ask.

She shrugged a shoulder, meeting his eyes for a moment, "Well, I mean…I know you're really popular, and…I'm not, and you've probably never noticed me, except that we're partners and all, but I…I kind of wondered if maybe…" she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and fixed her gaze on the carpet, her bare toes digging into it. "We're both graduating soon, and I've um…been thinking about that night in the student council office, right before the Christmas dance…"

She looked up then, and her eyes were wide. "This is crazy, you probably don't even remember—"

"---the mistletoe" he interrupted. Damn she was good at this, "I…" he cleared his throat, "I remember."

"I know it was just a dare and all…" she breathed, "But I can't stop thinking about it."

A frown crossed her face, and she turned away from him, twisting her fingers together in front of her.

He thought back to the way she'd grabbed onto his jacket, the way he'd been so surprised at her enthusiasm. He'd made himself stay in control that day, but... "I've thought about it, too."

She turned suddenly, and there was a pretty blush on her cheek. "You have? But you…you hardly notice me at school."

He palmed the back of his neck and flushed. "Maybe I'm kind of shy."

"Yeah, right" she snorted, and his eyebrows rose.

Chagrined, she looked away. "I know you're not shy" she whispered. "I've seen you with other people." She peeked at him, "You make them laugh and other girls…they talk about you."

He wanted to tell her that the people she was talking about…they meant nothing. They were _easy_. A nasty joke would get a quick laugh, and a high touchdown count would get him a quick lay, yeah, but…that wasn't _him_.

"What do they say?" he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned against his bedroom doorway.

She was blushing furiously now, and for a moment Booth wondered how the hell she was manufacturing this for him.

"They say…" she inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, appearing to try and draw some sort of inner confidence. "They say you know how to be gentle with a girl…you know…on her first time…" her voice trailed off then, and she swallowed hard.

Oh, _mother of mercy._ Was this happening? _Ah_!

He could feel his chest heaving and realized he was breathing hard, as if he'd really just completed another ten mile run. And all from her standing here, offering him what he thought she was offering. But there was only one way to find out.

--b&b—

Brennan peered up from her lashes and watched the play of emotion on his face. He was intrigued and flattered, and shocked, she could tell. But he also seemed interested, so…

"So…should I just lie back on the bed, then…or…?"

He did whimper then, but she didn't smile or anything, just waited for him to answer.

"No" he shook his head, and she flinched. She hadn't expected to be rejected. But when she thought about it, she wasn't surprised. Who did she think she was anyways?

"You're right. I'm sorry. This was crazy." She leaned up on her tiptoes for a moment as if gaining momentum and then tried to step past him, her bare arm brushing his in the doorway. "I'm sorry. Please just…don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"No…wait" he grabbed her arm and tugged pulling her around.

She lost her balance a bit and stumbled toward his chest, her nose brushing against the cotton. He smelled dark and hot, and like nothing she'd ever smelled before.

"Just wait..." he frowned. "I just need to think for a moment."

--b&b—

But thinking was an impossibility, and he just stared at her for a couple of moments. "Are you sure?…"

She looked at him, and he felt he was being weighed and measured. And although if anyone in their lab class had asked him before if he really cared about his brainy partner's opinion of him, he probably would have scoffed, but, now, he really wanted to know what she thought.

"I'm sure" was all she said, and his chest puffed out a bit in pride.

"Oh, well…I'm kind of sweaty. I was going to take a shower, so…"

Their eyes locked and suddenly there was no more oxygen between them. "I guess I could join you there," she whispered, shrugging a slight shoulder. "It's up to you."

His hands crept up slowly to her shoulders and rested gently. Her skin was soft there… "So soft…why have I never noticed how soft your skin is before?"

She moaned lightly as his thumbs brushed the curve where her arms met her shoulders, and hearing the sound prodded him to action.

Carefully, he caught her lips with his, and she gasped into his mouth. He pulled back quickly, keeping his eyes on hers for any sign he'd made a mistake. But finding only a sign to proceed, he tightened his hands on her shoulders and leaned in for another kiss.

Oh, _yes_… he thought. He'd forgotten how good she tasted, how sweet in his mouth. And knowing that she'd been here, waiting for him, hoping he'd do this exact thing made him want to kiss her forever.

Brennan was careful to keep her lips as relaxed as possible. A part of her, a large, adult, willing and ready part of her wanted to clamp his head between her hands, his tongue between her lips and his body between her legs. She wanted to absorb as much of Booth as possible. She'd forgotten how dark and yet completely familiar he tasted, like the smoothest chocolate you could imagine. Faintly sweet but with a hint of bitterness. She wanted so badly to take control. To rip his sweaty t-shirt from his body and clean him with her tongue, shove him back into his shower and wash him up and down until he begged her to let her make him dirty again.

But she didn't do any of those things, and instead, just shivered in practiced innocence as his hand moved up to cup the back of her neck, his lips parting gently from hers.

"Are you…" his voice rasped and his fingers twitched slightly through her hair, "Should we go ahead?" he motioned with his head toward his bathroom door, and she shrugged a shy shoulder.

"Sure…"

Booth released her and then cleared his throat, turning to lead the way. He didn't look at her at all as he began removing his ratty t-shirt and mesh shorts and boxers, but instead just reached into his shower and turned on the water.

He stepped in, and then turned, almost afraid to see that he'd really imagined this fantasy, and that his hand would be outstretched to nothing and no one.

--b&b—

Brennan's eyes roved over him from his head to his toes, and then concentrated on the hand outstretched to her in invitation. Keeping her attention on that, she let the straps of her sundress fall off her shoulders. Reaching lower for the hem, she pulled the entire thing up and over her head, and she heard Booth gasp on a moan.

She almost laughed at the irony. For three days, she picked out the sexiest underwear she could think of to torture Booth, and he hadn't seen any of it, and here she was in a plain white cotton bra and panty set, very modest, very innocent.

And as she looked up, she could see there was nothing innocent or modest in Booth's reaction to it. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to keep the lines between current Dr. Brennan and young Temperance separated.

But a part of her wanted this fantasy, too. Wanted to pretend that her first time really had been with someone who was looking at her as if she were the only person in the world for him. Knowing he was just acting gave her the courage to take a step forward. "I think…I mean, I'm not sure I'm really ready to be…" she motioned down her body and bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay" he nodded, swallowing hard. "We'll take this slow. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

And that was the motivation she needed. She stepped closer and closer until she was in the shower with him, their bodies close but not touching.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

"_A little_" she whispered, then met his eyes, "I don't want to do the wrong thing."

A slight smile tipped the right side of his mouth, and he let two fingers smooth down her neck to her shoulder. "There's almost no wrong thing you can do, I promise."

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled his hand away. "I um…I forgot to mention this." A blush crept up her cheeks, "Can we keep this a secret? Not that I'm ashamed or anything…I just don't want everyone to know."

"Oh, yeah, no…yeah, of course" he nodded rapidly, a breath leaving in a rush, "I swear to God. I won't tell anyone. I promise, Temperance."

She shivered and her eyes slammed shut at the sound of her first name, "Do you…I mean, can you kiss me again?" she asked. When he was kissing her, there was no awkwardness, no worry about anything.

His only answer was to slide his other hand up to cup her face. She felt the rough glide of his lips against her jaw, and then her forehead. He was torturing her, she realized, and her stomach tightened in anticipation. Her tongue snaked out to lick her desperate lips, and he groaned. The sound caused her eyes to open just in time to see his mouth descend to hers, his tongue already seeking entrance into hers. She whimpered and let him pull her closer, the feel of his whole body against hers more than she could bear.

--b&b—

She was wiggling like crazy, and Booth didn't know if she was pretending or not, and to be honest he didn't give a damn. This was one hot as hell fantasy, and he was going to make damn sure to make _her_ feel as good as possible for a change.

"_Seeley_" her lips parted from his and moaned, and his determination to take it slow took a savage hit. His hand slid down her back to cup her hips. He squeezed her there, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, the wet cotton between them no barrier against her aroused skin. He wanted to rip it off with his teeth and then kiss every inch of her body until she not only wanted him as much as he wanted her but that she also never wanted any other man but him.

Irrational, he knew, but it didn't stop him from nipping at her lips possessively. The whimper she released then inflamed him so greatly that he couldn't help but grind his aching arousal against her stomach, even though he knew it would be too soon.

Sure enough, she gasped and pulled away quickly, pushing at his shoulders.

With a deep groan, he released her, letting her take a step back into the spray, letting her maintain the pace.

--b&b--

Her hands were at his shoulders, and she intended to pull away, but she became entranced with the way rivulets of water were streaming down his body. Drops of moisture travelled from the showerhead and landed on his form only to join with one another in rivers down his hard chest and stomach. His abdominal muscles were pulled tight, framing his belly button. She couldn't resist letting one index finger rest in the little indentation and then circling it slowly.

"_Fuck_" he gasped, and her eyes flew up to meet his.

"Sorry" he flushed, and his weight shifted, "I shouldn't have said that. I don't usually talk like that in front of girls."

Her mouth curved up in a tiny smile. "It's okay" she let the pad of her finger make another circle around his belly button, this time pressing a little bit harder inside, enjoying the way it made his knees buckle a bit. "I kind of liked it."

He inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes, snorting out a laugh. "Okay, then…"

A tremor coursed through his body and seemed to set his whole being on full alert. And then he realized she wasn't touching him any longer. Opening his eyes, he noticed her gaze was firmly locked on the very prominent erection, currently expanding even further in her direction.

"Everything okay?" he asked, anxious for her reaction.

Surprised, she met his eyes, "Yes" she gasped. "I just…I mean, I've never seen…" her head tilted to the side in the sweetest way as she looked back down, "Is that what is supposed to happen?"

He moaned a chuckle at her innocence. "Yeah, I guess. It's uh…"

"—can I touch your…you know…?" she interrupted, and his hips rocked forward of their own volition.

"My penis?" he smirked.

She gasped and met his eyes. Damn she was good at this.

"It's just a word, you know. Nothing to be embarrassed about" he teased. Their eyes held for a moment, neither one quite sure.

"So, I can?" she asked, her fingers stretching toward him a bit.

"Temperance, I don't…I mean…maybe we should concentrate on you--" was all he could say as she let one of her palms come up to rest gently on his thigh.

"Please" she asked, bringing her other hands up to rest on his other thigh, her thumbs both oh so close to where he desperately wanted to be. "I want to _learn_."

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, she was turning him on and inside out with her words.

"Okay…" he nodded and spread his feet apart slightly to brace himself for the sensation to come.

But nothing could have prepared him for the way she took the head of his cock in between her thumb and index finger, twisting slightly.

He let loose a mottled curse and his fist clenched. He could rip out the entire floor with the tension building in his arms and legs, just from one tiny swoop of her fingers.

She pulled back quickly and gasped. "Am I hurting you?"

"NO!" he grabbed her hand in his and placed it back around him, pausing for a moment before leading her in a firm up and down motion. "No, baby, it feels so good."

His eyes slammed shut and his throat worked up and down in rhythm to their hands. He let go to press both of his hands on her hips again and groaned when she kept up the pace he'd set, her sweet fist squeezing ever so tighter in torment. "It feels so good" he repeated.

Her hips twitched in his hands, and he paused, realizing what was happening. Whoa, he needed to take a step back, literally. She wasn't some quick screw. She'd asked him for help, and here he was pushing into her hand as fast as he could. Summoning up his control, he gently circled her wrist and pulled her hand from his body. He couldn't resist pulling her hand up to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Her eyes flared at the intimacy, and once again he wondered where the line was between fantasy and reality.

--b&b—

"You seemed to be enjoying that" Temperance's eyebrows rose, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" he chuckled, bringing his face down to press against her shoulder, letting his hands smooth up her back, "You were doing everything right. But this isn't about me, it's about you, so…let's just concentrate on that for a bit. Okay?"

She nodded slightly, her nose brushing against his chest. He smiled and kissed her, "Good…"

Taking a literal step back, he let his eyes run over her body. She was doing the same, and he saw the moment she frowned. "What's the matter?"

She pointed to where his penis was oozing slightly in anticipation of joining with her. "What is that?"

He swallowed and flushed. "That's uh…it's um, a sort of, lubrication" he cleared his throat, "It helps um…it helps us move a little better, once I'm, you know…inside."

"Inside?" her brow furrowed, and his shot up. She was _that_ innocent?

"Yes" he rasped, and his fingers slid around her back to rest on her thigh. She quivered and tensed, but he kept his eyes locked on hers. Very slowly, he brought his fingers to brush against wet cotton, and she trembled violently and stepped backward, shielding him from her.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm not ready…"

He pulled his upper lip between his teeth and bit hard to maintain control and a steady heartbeat. "It's okay. It's okay…I promise. We've kind of gotten ahead of ourselves, so we'll just slow down a bit."

Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and then moved them down her arms, beginning a slow massage. She relaxed and he smiled before he let his hands cover her stomach lightly. "Feel good?" he murmured, and she nodded.

"Yes"

"Good…" he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then another, "I want to make you feel really, really good."

The whisper from earlier in the week almost broke her concentration, but she held on and let him continue his exploration.

"Can I see you?" he asked, toying with the straps of her bra along her shoulders.

She shifted in his grasp and looked away, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Temperance?"

She met his eyes then, "If I show you, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Confusion furrowed his brow. "Laugh at you? Why would I laugh at you?"

She swallowed and shrugged one slight shoulder. "I'm bigger than some girls my age. I know that, and I know that I'm kind of disproportionate to the rest of my body, and…" she pulled her lip between her teeth before continuing, her eyes on her feet now, "I heard that most guys don't really like that."

His eyebrows rose, "Who said that?"

She ran her hands nervously down her thighs, "My brother and his friends…"

Damn it… "Were they…talking about you?" his fists clenched in rage at the idea of her being humiliated like that. If he ever saw them, he was going to beat the hell out of each and every one of them.

"No" she met his eyes quickly, "No, I just…I just heard them talking is all…"

Their eyes held for a long moment, and he hoped his gaze conveyed reassurance and trust.

Without speaking, he gently lowered one strap of her bra, the wet cotton sticking slightly against her shoulder. He reached over to her other shoulder, and then back to release the clasp.

"No" she pulled back. "I want to do it."

He smiled slightly at her determination. "Okay" he nodded, and let his hands fall to his side.

She fumbled and frowned as she tried to reach behind her to unclasp her bra. Finally it came loose, and she paused, then lowered it completely off her body, bringing her arms down to rest at her sides.

--b&b—

Booth felt his breath leave him in a way that had nothing to do with fantasy and everything to do with the reality of his perfect partner standing right in front of him. Her breasts weren't overly large, but they were perfectly formed, with slight slopes at the tops and heavier weight on the bottoms. Perfect candy tipped little raindrops for his palms. "You're perfect." He said hoarsely, "More perfect than I ever imagined."

She gasped and covered herself quickly, stepping back until she was pressed against the wall of his shower. He met her gaze in alarm. What had he said?

"You've imagined me? Like this?"

She pulled him back into the fantasy of a shy girl, and his heart grew with compassion. "Yeah" he admitted, keeping his eyes on hers, "I've thought of you."

Her shoulders relaxed, but she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He shrugged a shoulder and stepped closer. "I don't know. Probably because I never thought in a million years you'd ever be interested in me."

"What?" she gasped. "Why would you think that?"

He chuckled. "Maybe because you always roll your eyes at me in the lab. Obviously you're like a genius or something, and you know…obviously I'm not" he joked.

She swallowed and shifted slightly, "Well, maybe I'm just shy too."

He met her eyes and nodded. "Sure…but um…" He didn't speak any more, but just brought his hands back up to her shoulders. Smoothing them down her arms he grasped her hands, pulling them down to her sides. Twining their fingers together, he leaned in to kiss her gently. "You don't have to be shy with me. Not like this."

She moaned against his mouth and her hands squeezed his. She leaned forward and the tips of her breasts brushed against his chest, hardening even further. They both moaned, and suddenly she ripped her hands from his and practically threw herself at him, groaning louder as she pressed against him so tight he couldn't tell where she began and he ended.

Their lips were frantic against one another, and he smoothed his hands up her waist to cup her from the sides. His thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts, and she shivered violently, her head tipping back on a whimper.

"Yes" he encouraged and slid his thumbs up higher, circling her nipples. "Does that feel good?"

"YESSS" she cried, her eyes closed in wonder as he tugged lightly with his thumbs and index fingers. Her hips began rocking with the motion and soon she was panting in time with every gentle pull.

"Put your hands around my neck" he commanded, cupping her breasts fully in his palms and squeezing gently. "God, you were made for me" he groaned and hitched her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm…" she whimpered incoherently, and he kissed her mouth, encouraging more moans and whimpers. One of his thighs slid between hers and she gasped against his mouth. "_Seeley_…"

He growled low and possessively in his throat and hitched her arms up tighter around his neck, "Hold on."

"What?" she moaned and titled her neck to the side. Her eyes flew open when he grasped her hips and lifted her. Instinctively, she tightened her arms around his neck for balance and looked down to see his face eyelevel with her heaving chest. "What are you going to do?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, captivated by the intensity he saw there. "I'm going to kiss you here." His cheek nuzzled softly against her skin, "A lot of girls like it, and…I think you will too."

"O—okay…"

He looked down to see her pouting nipple so close to his mouth. It tightened sweetly under his gaze, and he leaned closer to press his lips against it in a soft kiss.

She shuddered violently and pressed into him, and all of a sudden, her flesh was sucked up into his mouth, the taste of her so unbelievably sweet on his tongue.

For long moments, there were no sounds except the water hitting the floor of the shower and his breathing through his nose as he suckled her gently. But when his tongue joined his lips, she groaned, the sound echoing against the tile and surrounding them both in her desire for him. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad" he whispered, sliding his mouth over to her other breast to include it in this particular brand of torture.

She was straining now against the thigh pressed between hers, and with one firm suck on her breast, she gasped and pressed tighter to him, her entire body shuddering in pleasure.

"Ah…" she whimpered, and then covered her face with her hands. "What was that?"

He pulled back to look at her, his chest heaving, "I think you just had an orgasm…"

They both blushed deeply and pulled in shaking breaths. "Oh…wow" her head tilted forward, then lolled back against the shower wall. "Wow" she repeated.

He felt a surge of pride at reducing her to interjections and then gasped when he felt her hand wrap around him. He'd almost forgotten his own need in his desire to pleasure her, but all of a sudden, his own orgasm slid precariously close.

"Temperance, wait" his words belied his hips as they thrust forward between her thighs. "I mean, you don't have to do this. This is about you."

"I want to" she nodded and he let her feet come back to the floor of the shower, more to press his hands on either side of her head as her hand pulled and stroked and, oh, _sweet mercy_, made him feel like no one else ever had.

"I want you" he growled, and she paused and then sped up her movements.

Hoping she was okay, he let one hand slide to her waist. When his fingers brushed over her panties, she tensed, but relaxed when he merely toyed with the small bow at the top of them. "I want to be inside you, Temperance. I want to show you what it can be like."

By now he was barely cognizant of the words coming from his mouth as he concentrated on not coming. And on not ripping her underwear from her body. Instead he let his fingers slide gently down the front of her, feeling her sharp heat even underneath the soaked wet cotton. She moaned and her thighs slid apart in welcome. He nearly crowed at the slight victory and burrowed one gentle fingertip in the lower leg hem, smoothing it along her sensitive flesh. "Can you feel that" he taunted, letting another finger join in, and they parted the soft curls there before sinking lightly into her most private part.

"Yes" she gasped and her hips rocked forward. His hand was pinned between her heat and her underwear and he began a light rubbing motion, pleased when she grew so distracted her head fell back against the wall of the shower and her hands fell to her sides, clenching and unclenching.

"You're wet" he murmured, "And not just because we're in the shower. Can you feel how wet you are? That's for me."

She groaned and he let one fingertip circle her entrance. "This is what I've been telling you about, Temperance. Right here. This spot here, was made for me to be inside."

He didn't give a damn if she resented his possessive words. She'd asked him to help her, by God. _Him, Seeley Booth_.

"Say my name" he commanded, needing to hear from her that she knew who she was with.

She whimpered and he pressed his thumb against her sensitive clit through her underwear.

"AHHHH!!!!" she practically screamed, writhing desperately in his arm, under his hand.

"Say it,"

She closed her eyes and surrendered to everything that was happening in her body. Clamping her hands on his shoulders, she squeezed as hard as her body was squeezing around his fingers buried so deep inside. "SEELEY!!!"

"Yes" he gasped, pressing tighter, letting her ride his hand, keeping his eyes locked on her face, not wanting to miss one single moment. "Yeah, baby." She was his…in every way, but one, and he was about to change that.

He let her relax slightly before tugging at her underwear. She moaned and then tensed, pulling back. "Wait."

He groaned against her shoulder, "Not funny, Temperance. Game over. I need you." He pressed his erection to her warmth and thrust twice, "I need you so damn much, I can't wait another second to be inside you."

She froze and her hands pushed at his hips. "Wait" she begged. "I'm not ready"

Stunned, Booth pulled back, a curse at the tip of his tongue. "I mean it" he growled. "No joking around, I need you."

Her face was pained and she looked away, her chest heaving. She lifted begging eyes to his and pleaded without words.

"Bones…" he gasped, and she flinched.

_Damn it…_

"I'm sorry" her eyes slammed shut. "I'm not ready. I thought I was, but I'm not. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She stepped beside him and left the shower, her whole body trembling as she tried to pull on her dress over her head, not bothering to dry off at all. "I'm so sorry" she kept repeating.

She couldn't look back at him, and instead turned toward the door. "I'm…" her voice cracked then, and she just tucked her head to her chest and tried to hurry.

But at the last minute, she felt his hand on her arm, and he pulled her around into a strong hug. "Hey…hey…it's okay" he swallowed.

His wet naked form pressed against hers, and he cupped her face gently. "It's okay. I promise." Keeping her still, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, showing her, trying to tell her from the bottom of his heart, hoping she believed him.

Pulling back slightly, he pressed his forehead to hers, this thumb wiping away a brush of moisture from her cheek. He wasn't sure if it was a tear or a drop from their soaking bodies, but either way, it caused his heart to tighten, "I'll see you tomorrow, Temperance."

She nodded and pressed her cheek into his palm for just a moment longer, "Tomorrow" she whispered as she turned and walked away.

--b&b—

Booth watched her walk out the door, and his heart felt slightly bruised. But it had been his name she'd been moaning, and he knew her well enough to know that she'd lost control. That pleased him greatly, and he turned to walk back to his bathroom. He stared at the now empty shower, his aching cock begging him to step back in and just lean against the wall and release. It would be so easy too, now that she'd been there with him. He could just imagine her soft thighs around his, the narrow passage his fingers had explored. It would be so easy to just give in.

With a groan, he wrenched the curtain aside and stepped inside, resting his head against his arm. In his mind, he could see her, taste her on his tongue. Feel her hand wrapped around him, and he tugged and rocked a few times.

"Bones" her name flew from his lips, and his heart felt even more confused and battered at the combination of the fantasy and her reality, mixed with the fantasy he'd created in his mind. His breathing grew heavy, and then eased, and he reached over to turn off the water before stepping out of the shower again.

He didn't bother to dry off, but just made his way over to his bed. It was still light outside, but he felt so exhausted.

But he was also going to see her tomorrow.

And tomorrow he'd show her everything he could. Because if there was one thing he'd learned from this week, it was that his greatest fantasy was her letting him be her reality. His eyes remained open for a long time after that as he thought about a plan.

--b&b—

Brennan wiped tears from her cheeks the entire way home as she drove. Thankful she'd made this trip so many times in the past, her hands were on autopilot, and she soon found herself sitting in her driveway.

What had started out as a fun loving fantasy for Booth had turned into an out of control experience. She quickly made her way from her car to her apartment, and once inside, she stood with her back against the door for long moments. In her mind, she could still feel Booth's hands on her, around her, _in_ her, his mouth making her feel sweet and hot at the same time. But what really made her nervous was the way she'd completely lost control. She'd been begging him, and been willing to give him just about everything he'd wanted.

She shuddered as she remembered the way she'd called out his name at his command. He'd said she was made for him, and he'd possessed her body as if he meant it.

And she'd let him.

Brennan shook her head and stepped away from her door, locking it quickly, and pausing at that made her think of Booth, too.

She turned, and in her mind, Booth was there. He was everywhere. Leaning against her couch with a pizza, sitting at her table with paperwork and a beer.

Her brain hurt from the overstimulation, and she closed her eyes for a moment before steeling her shoulders and walking back to her bedroom.

Willing herself to stop thinking and just relax, she turned on music and placed her sleep eye pillow over her eyes.

The effects of the evening caught up to her, and soon she relaxed into a deep sleep.

--b&b--

AH!! We're so close to the end! See you tomorrow!


	6. Day Six: Friday

thank you once again to everyone who is reviewing. I appreciate your dedication to this story. I hope that this chapter is somewhat of a payoff. Sorry it's a little late. I struggled with the ending greatly, as you will see once you get there.

See you tomorrow!

--b&b--

**Chapter Six: Friday**

"It's weird when he's not around, isn't it?"

Brennan heard Angela's voice, and she paused outside Cam's office. She wasn't normally one to eavesdrop, but she wasn't sure who Angela was talking about.

"Hmmm…yes" Cam agreed. "Although lately, I hardly ever see him when he _is_ here. Booth is usually with Dr. Brennan or working with the FBI techs or whatever. But yeah, I can't remember a time when he wasn't here at least once during the week."

"Do you think Brennan misses him?" Angela asked, and Brennan hitched in a breath, her cheeks flushing.

"Eh, who knows?" Cam answered. "She's gotten a lot of work done, though, so I'm not complaining. That's for sure."

Angela laughed, and Brennan lifted her hand to knock and announce her presence.

"Okay, Cam. I gotta ask, just once. I mean, I know this is highly unprofessional, but...I gotta know. What's it like to sleep with Booth?"

"Angela!" Cam hissed, and Brennan's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, come on, Cam!" Angela whined. "I'm never going to be able to know, you know that. I mean, I've thought about it, for sure, but…it's just not going to happen. Even if he asked me, which he would never do in a million years, I think I'd, and this kills me to say, believe me, but I think I'd actually have to say no."

"Angela" Cam repeated.

"Just tell me, Cam. Is he as good as he looks? That's all I need to know. I promise."

There was silence for a moment, and Brennan inched just that much closer to the door.

"Well…" Cam started, then paused. "And if you tell anyone I told you this, I'll deny it, but…it's…it's good. He's what you think he'd be. Very kind. Very…" she cleared her throat, "Thorough. And considerate, and good, but…"

"But what?" Angela asked, "It sounds perfect to me."

"Oh, it is, don't get me wrong" Cam continued, "but…I don't know, there's just always this sense that he's holding back, you know?"

"Holding back?" Angela asked, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know" Cam explained. "It's like…no matter how good it is, he's always still totally in control. And while he's very passionate and fun and really really sexy, there's always still a tight rein there, you know?"

There was more silence, and then "Hmmm…" from Angela.

"Hmmm…interesting" She repeated.

"Now can we get back to work?" Cam sighed.

Brennan waited a few moments before knocking on the office door. "Hello?"

She peered her head around and didn't miss the quick glance between the other two women.

"Dr. Brennan" Cam stood and motioned toward an open chair, "How can I help you?"

Brennan stood in the doorway, "Actually, you can't. I just came to inform you that I'll be taking the rest of the day off. I have a few appointments that I need to keep. Since Booth is on vacation, and I have gotten a lot of work done, I thought today would be an opportune time to take care of some personal matters."

"Ookay…" Cam nodded. "Great. Thanks for letting me know."

Brennan merely nodded and turned to leave.

"Bren, wait!" Angela called after her, and then caught up with her. "What are you up to today? Anything good?"

Brennan pulled her arm loose. "I'm getting a massage. I might do some shopping. I have a lunch for my next book. Nothing exciting."

Angela's eyes twinkled. "Are you going to see Booth?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Why does everything have to be about Booth with you, Ange? I'm starting to think that's the only thing you care about anymore." She turned and walked away.

Angela caught up to her again and looped her arm through hers. "First of all, you know that's not true. And secondly, I feel that way about you sometimes, but…"

Brennan stopped and looked at her friend. "You do?"

Angela shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes. I mean, it used to be me and you, you know? You'd ask me for advice and we were closer. Now you're with Booth a lot. I'm not complaining" she grinned. "But, you know…it's not the same. Booth's your best friend now."

Brennan frowned as she considered this. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, sweetie" Angela patted her arm. "Don't worry about it at all. I know we're still besties. We're good. And if you need to talk about anything, you know where I am, okay?"

"Yes, Ange…of course" Brennan was still thinking about the idea of Booth being her best friend.

"I mean it," Angela sighed and shoved Brennan toward the door. "Go, get your massage and all of that. Have a great day, and I'll see you on Monday, okay, sweetie?"

Brennan didn't answer, but just walked out of the Jeffersonian to her car.

--b&b—

Brennan pulled in a hiss as the wax and hair was ripped from her sensitive skin, "_Damn it…_"

The skin care specialist chuckled, "Sorry. I know it's painful. Have you done this before?"

Brennan shook her head and clenched her jaw so tightly she thought her teeth might crack, "No…" She'd had her legs waxed before, but never higher, never this. "Oh my…_AH_!" Another strip was ripped and then soothed.

"Is this for someone special?" the specialist asked.

"Hmmm….what?" Brennan opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were doing this for anyone. For a guy, maybe?" she needled.

Brennan tensed. She didn't _do things_ for _guys_, ever, and she resented the implication. But what she resented even more was her answer. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" The specialist applied another strip. "Well, he'll love it, I'm sure."

Brennan gritted her teeth and concentrated on how Booth might react. She'd read that a lot of men liked it, and it was her last night to encourage his fantasies, and so she'd decided to go for it. Her eyes closed and her jaw tightened at the pain, though. She only hoped it would be worth it. Knowing that sexual fantasies could be used to ease pain, she began to consider what scenario she should enact on Booth tonight. Perhaps more role playing, he'd seemed to enjoy that.

_God, you were made for me…_

His words in her mind caused a shiver through her system. Ever since she'd woken up, little snippets of his reaction from the night before had been haunting her. She'd been so caught up in their movements, so tuned in to his hands and his mouth on her body that she hadn't paid attention to what he'd been saying.

_I want to show you what it can be like…_

Brennan frowned as she recalled her reactions. Overreactions, really. Because in the end, she'd pulled back. She'd run away, which was something she'd never done from any sexual encounter before. Usually she was completely in control. But the problem was that she wasn't used to that kind of sex. This kind of sex felt a lot like making love. Or so she supposed…

--b&b—

Once the waxing was completed, Brennan was escorted to another room with a long massage bed. She laid on her stomach and hissed slightly at the feel against her now very exposed and sensitive skin. But it wasn't pain necessarily, just…a new awareness. But soon that all drifted away as the expert masseuse began massaging her back and shoulders. "Mmmmm…." Brennan couldn't help but whimper at a particularly firm press. Yes, this is what she needed. She hadn't gotten a massage like this in a long time. She'd been too busy, and that was a mistake. And maybe it was just her, but it seemed like her skin was extra sensitive all over. But where she felt the tingle the most was in her fingertips. Closing her eyes tightly, she imagined Booth spread out in front of her, his body bare for her hands. She could massage his whole body, and her hands itched. Maybe that is what she would do tonight. Make him lie back and let her have her way. A smile snuck onto her lips at the thought, and she could just imagine the groan Booth would make in the back of his throat. Maybe she could even talk him into letting her use his handcuffs.

Mmmmm….8 PM couldn't come soon enough.

When the massage was over, she lazily made her way to the counter and paid, still feeling a slight twinge between her thighs. But the burn there was invigorating, and her knees gave out as she imagined Booth sliding one of his fingertips against her newly bare skin. Maybe it wasn't just a male fantasy, she realized as she steadied herself against the counter, she turned and out of the corner of her eye noticed a shop across the street. It was new, she thought, at least, she'd never been there.

Distracted, she took her credit card back from the cashier and then made her way across the street.

"Can I help you?" a kind looking woman approached her.

Brennan pointed toward the mannequin in the window. "Do you think you have that in my size?"

"Yes, I'm sure we do" the associate smiled, "Let's look and see, shall we?"

--b&b—

"Old Boothy boy!"

Booth chuckled into the phone, "Tony, my _man_. How's it going?"

"It's going, it's going. Maureen was just asking about you the other day, saying when's Seeley going to get his butt back over here."

"I know, I know…" Booth laughed. "Tell her I'll see her soon. I promise."

"Mmhmmm…" Tony answered. "So what's up? I'm sure you didn't just call your old army pal to chat him up."

Booth paused, feeling guilty that he'd let this friendship slip away a bit. He didn't like to be the kind of guy who only called in favors. On the other hand, tonight was important. "Hey, listen Tony, I need a favor…."

--b&b—

6:00 PM:

Brennan hummed slightly as she stepped out of her shower, wrapping her hair in a towel before pulling on her silk robe. She peered into the mirror and applied moisturizer around her eyes before turning to walk from her bedroom to her kitchen. She grabbed the teakettle she'd started before her quick shower and a mug and settled into a chair, opening up her laptop to search the internet. "Common male fantasies" she typed in, tapping her fingers against the table as she waited for the search engine to complete. Her eyebrows rose at some of the website names, but then, she'd never been one to judge. As she scrolled through the list, one entry caught her eye. "Recipe for seduction. Hmmm…"

She sipped her tea and clicked on the link and was directed to a webpage with a traditional looking woman in very non traditional lingerie holding a pie. "Clever" Brennan admired, and clicked further, jotting down notes on the note card she'd prepared.

_Recipe for seduction_.

_Make him wait while you get ready._

Brennan frowned. That was rather irrational. And besides, Booth hated waiting, so…

_Consider props such as whipped cream, a blindfold, or sexy costumes_

That was certainly a possibility. Brennan rose from her seat and walked to the fridge. Opening it up, she examined the contents. No whipped cream. But her eyes caught on some fudge sauce Angela had left behind after her break up with Roxie ice cream session. That could work, Brennan smirked, as she walked back to her seat. "_Now who's the clever one, hmmm_?" she smiled to herself as she sat back down to continue taking notes.

_Keep the air of mystery; never let him see the real you._

Just as she finished writing it down on her card, a knock at her front door surprised her. A quick glance at the clock showed it was about 6:20, and she quickly closed her computer and set her notecard beside her teacup before tightening the sash around her robe and walking toward the door. Not bothering to check to see who it was, she opened the door, pulling the towel from the top of her head and squeezing her hair slightly.

A gasp left her lips, as on the other side stood Booth, in a tuxedo with a bouquet of daisies. "Booth. What are you doing here?"

He smiled slightly and his eyes ran over her body, "I'm here to take you out to dinner."

She blinked and he leaned casually in her doorway, "Can I come in?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes" she frowned and stepped back, wondering why he seemed almost out of place here.

_Only because you weren't expecting him, Temperance. It's okay, just adapt. You can do that._

"Are those for me?" she pointed to the flowers in his hand.

He smiled then, but to his credit, didn't make fun of her, "Yes, they are."

She accepted them, and pulled them close to her nose, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes in pleasure. Realizing Booth was watching her, her eyes flew open, and she flushed at the indescribable look in his eyes. "They are very beautiful, thank you" she whispered, feeling vulnerable for a reason she couldn't define.

"You're welcome" was all he said, and then he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, "How are you?"

She took a quick step back, and he released her elbow, but didn't comment. "I'm fine. And you?" she managed, trying to keep her tone light.

"I'm great" was all he said as his eyes caressed her face. "I'll put those flowers in water while you get ready, if you want."

Brennan started as if just realizing she was still standing in only her robe. "Sure. I mean…yes…" she shoved the bouquet in his direction and turned to walk toward her bedroom, "But…it might take me awhile to get ready. I was not…prepared for this."

She thought she saw a hint of a smile in his eyes at that, but then he was walking into her kitchen, "That's okay." He called over his shoulder, then turned and winked. "I don't mind waiting."

She pulled in a quick breath and pressed her hand to her stomach before turning and entering her bedroom, closing the door quickly behind her.

--b&b—

But as she allowed the silk robe to slide off her body, she paused. What was happening? It was almost as if this were a…date or something.

"Relax, Temperance" she encouraged herself as she walked over to her closet, "It's just a fantasy. Booth is taking the initiative for his last night, that's all."

Except nothing in his gaze or words or tone had indicated anything about a fantasy. But she was sure that was all this was. Because Booth didn't really want to date her, or anything, that was ridiculous. No, this was just all part of the week's events. She was sure of it.

Her eyes scanned her room and she noticed she'd left the bag purchases she'd made earlier on her bed. Walking toward it, she pulled out the bra and panty set with matching slip. It was a very classic set, and she honestly hadn't purchased it with tonight in mind. She'd been planning to up the sex factor for her last night with Booth, hoping to make his eyes widen and his hands to shake against her skin as she tortured him. She'd just about decided between a nurse's costume or a librarian outfit, knowing he'd find both arousing.

But with him currently in a tuxedo in her kitchen, she paused, fingering the strap on the bra in her hand. It was very pretty. So maybe she should just wear this first, and then, when they got back, she could change into something a little more indulgent.

Wait…_back_?

Brennan's eyes widened at the idea of finishing the evening here, with Booth in _her_ bed.

_I need you so damn much; I can't wait another second to be inside you._

She shivered and collapsed against her bed at his words from the night before, a full on heat spreading through her entire body. _Relax,_ she repeated to herself, _you can do this. There's nothing to worry about. You're still in control._

_--Booth is your best friend...._

Angela's words echoed in her mind also, but only confused her more.

_--b&b—_

Booth whistled softly as he pulled a vase from her kitchen cupboard before filling it with water. His fingers were steadier than his heartbeat, but he was glad that on the outside, at least, he looked like he was in control. Placing the flowers in the water, he paused, remembering the way she'd held them up to her face and inhaled so sweetly he'd wanted to tear them from her hands and back her up against her front door. He'd peel that lilac robe from her body and nuzzle her skin with his nose until he discovered where exactly she sprayed her perfume.

His fingers weren't so steady now and he cursed as he knocked over the vase a bit, water spilling on her counter. "Damn it" he hissed and turned quickly and saw a pile of napkins on her table. Grabbing for them he began wiping up the water, re-arranging the flowers with his other hand. Thankfully, none of the water had gotten onto his tux, and when he was done cleaning up, he turned to place the unused napkins back on her table. A note caught his attention, and he picked it up, reading it before realizing what it was.

"Recipe for seduction."

His body tensed as he recognized what was in his hand, and as his eyes scrolled over the clean familiar handwriting, he frowned at the last entry.

"_Keep the air of mystery; never let him see the real you."_

Setting the card back where he found it, he made his way back to her living room peeling off his jacket before he sat on the couch. He closed his eyes and leaned back, lying fully with his hand over his chest. He wasn't a man prone to exaggeration, but in his heart, he felt like this was one of the biggest nights of his life.

He'd woken up that morning feeling more guilty than ever. She'd asked him, albeit as a fantasy, to be gentle with her, and he'd pressured her, growling and threatening her. That was not how he'd ever imagined his first time with her, and it was no wonder she'd bolted.

--b&b—

About an hour later, Brennan slipped on a pair of slim heels and then checked her final reflection in her full length mirror. She'd curled her hair slightly and pinned it back on one side and let it all fall over her other shoulder. It was a new look, but she liked it, and she was curious to see what Booth would think. Her eyes trailed over the black dress she'd found in the back of her closet with the tags still on. She wasn't sure why, but it was inordinately pleasing that she'd had something new to wear tonight. It was very flattering, she had to admit, with a lower neckline and shorter hem than she normally wore.

She'd forgone a normally larger necklace for a simple chain, the black pearl at the end fitting perfectly between the curves her dress exposed. Matching long earrings completed the outfit, and she leaned in close to her mirror to make sure her makeup was even.

Deciding she looked satisfactory, she chose a small purse from her closet and made her way back to her living room, irrationally curious for Booth's reaction.

But what she saw there both surprised and amused her. Booth was lying on her couch, his head tucked in his arm, his chest lightly rising and falling with each breath. A shiver coursed through her body as she took in his form. Booth really was quite a well structured man. Brennan stepped closer to him and watched him for a few more moments. He looked very relaxed, and she hated to disturb him. His face was peaceful, and once again, he looked younger than he normally did. Brennan felt a twinge in her chest at the vulnerability in his expression. But she also felt a hint of pride that he trusted her enough to let him see him like this. She wondered what it would be like to press her lips to his, to wake him up with a kiss. Deciding that this might be her only chance to do that, she sat on the edge of the couch where his body curved in at his hip, placing one hand on the back of the couch, her other hand rested on the headrest behind his head. Keeping her eyes on his face, she carefully leaned down and brushed her lips against his. A whimper escaped her lips without her permission, and he shifted and moaned a bit.

Brennan couldn't resist doing it again, then again, moaning slightly at the sensation of his lips rubbing against hers. She felt his groan rise up from his chest, and she looked at his face to see his eyes open in pleasured confusion.

--b&b—

_Talk about a fantasy_…Booth blinked and tried to remember what was happening. He was lying down, and his partner was leaning over him, her hair curled and her makeup smoky and sexy. She smelled like a rumba, which was ridiculous, because he'd never done a rumba in his life, and he never would. But something about her eyes held him captive, and he watched as his own hand came up to brush against the side of her cheek.

"Hey" he whispered, hoping the sound wouldn't break whatever spell was surrounding him.

"Hey" she smiled, and he leaned up to catch her lips with his, pleased when she followed him down as he rested his head back on the couch.

He murmured his pleasure as his hand traveled down her neck to her back, rubbing against the bare skin he found there. _Bones…_

And all at once he remembered why he was there. His eyes shot open and he pulled back, pleased at the slight furrow in her brow. "We'd better go if we're going to make our reservation" he smoothed his thumb against her back.

She tensed, and he could tell this was out of her comfort zone. "Maybe I can tempt you to just stay in tonight."

Booth chuckled and sat up, then stood, picking up his tux jacket from the back of the couch. "No, first dinner. Then…"

Their eyes met and held, and then she looked away quickly, standing as well.

--b&b—

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, and Booth could tell she was thinking and processing everything. That was fine with him, so long as she wasn't over thinking everything. And once they arrived, he was pleased with the way her eyebrows rose, impressed.

But she didn't comment. She also didn't allow him to open her door for him, but…what did he expect, right? He smiled as she closed her door and began walking toward the restaurant. "I've never been here before. Have you?"

Booth nodded and pressed his hand to her back as he opened the door. "Yes, once."

"Seeley" a beautiful and very pregnant woman at the door grabbed him by the face and kissed both his cheeks. "Look at you!"

Booth laughed and disentangled himself, "Hey Maureen. Is Tony around?"

"Are you kidding" Maureen laughed. "Do you think he'd miss this?" She smiled and turned toward Brennan. "Hello, I'm Maureen. It's nice to meet you."

"Temperance" she nodded and shook Maureen's hand.

"Tony!" Booth laughed when his friend arrived. "Good to see you man."

Brennan watched as the men shook hands and patted each other on the back. Booth turned toward her and smiled. "Bones, this here's my friend, Tony. Tony, this is Temperance Brennan."

She waited for the qualifying 'my partner', but it never came, and so she just nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Tony kissed her on the cheek, "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" she asked, frowning toward Booth.

He chuckled nervously and palmed the back of his neck, "Okay, okay, enough of that."

Maureen just laughed at him and then motioned for the host to show them to their table.

Once they were seated and left alone, Booth tilted his head to the side. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes" Brennan agreed. "Very nice. How did you get a reservation? Even I can't get a reservation here."

He smirked and brought his water up to his lips. "Tony is an old Army buddy. I don't like to call in favors, you know that, but…"

But tonight was special, his silence implied. She was special. "Thank you. So…you've been here before?"

He flushed and set his water down, pulling at his collar a bit. "Uh yeah, a long time ago."

Brennan frowned and watched him, "When?"

Booth met her eyes and wondered how much to say. He opted for honesty. "I brought Rebecca here the night I proposed." Even though he was happy now, the memory of that rejection still stung.

"Oh" she nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh!" Her eyes widened in panic, and she froze.

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me, Bones." He chuckled. "Don't worry."

She blinked twice and relaxed, then laughed a bit at her overreaction.

"Here is your wine, sir."

Brennan watched as Booth nodded toward the sommelier, and when their wine was poured, she lifted her glass. Booth did the same and tipped his against hers. "You look very beautiful tonight, Bones."

She flushed and smiled, "Thank you." As she sipped her wine, her eyebrows rose. "Wow. This is quite excellent. You have good taste, Booth."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair, sipping his wine as well. "Yes, I do."

Brennan blushed at his double meaning and realized that this really did feel like a date. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge in Booth's fantasy, no matter how real it seemed to feel.

"So, Bones" he leaned in, and it felt so familiar she almost gasped. "What have you been doing at work this week?"

Glad for the safe subject, she sipped her wine again. "I've been quite productive, actually. I was able to catalog many sets of remains and I made excellent progress on a couple of anthropology articles I've been asked to write."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "What about?"

Brennan paused. She wasn't used to Booth being interested in her scientific work unless it helped him with a case. In fact, most of the time, she didn't talk about this kind of thing to anyone. Other men she'd seen in the past were often intrigued at first by her status as an author or liaison to the FBI, but when she explained her real passion, there was always a quick look of disgust at the idea of spending time with remains.

"Bones?" Booth was asking, "Everything okay?"

Brennan nodded. 'Yes, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all. But about my articles, they are mainly studies of the current behavior of young people compared to that of hundreds of years ago."

"Hmmm….like what?" Booth encouraged, and she leaned forward, her eyes widening.

--b&b—

Booth watched in fascination, desperately trying to focus on her words when all he could do was look into her eyes. He hadn't known how amazing it would feel to actually be sitting with her like this, with nothing to hide. Countless dinners at the diner or Thai place or wherever, where he'd constantly had to be on guard. But not tonight. Tonight he could hopefully let her see how much she meant to him.

--b&b—

The rest of their dinner was filled with relaxed conversation and smiles. Brennan had been pleased when Booth didn't order for her, and instead knew she'd want to choose her own dinner. It was very refreshing to be with someone who knew her. First dates could be so tiring sometimes, the constant need to assert her independence.

_Date_? She cursed to herself as she got back into the passenger seat of the SUV. But she had to admit, as she watched Booth start the ignition and switch gears before driving in the direction of her apartment that this did in fact feel like a first date.

Once they arrived back to her apartment, Brennan reached into her purse for her keys, turning to unlock her door. Once it was unlocked, she turned to face Booth. "Thank you for dinner. I had a really nice time."

He smiled and met her eyes. "You're welcome. Me too."

Biting her lip nervously, she felt another irrational sensation as she saw his eyes drop to her lips. He leaned in and pressed his hand against her doorjamb before letting his lips settle against hers. Brennan's hands slid up his chest and rested there as he deepened the kiss. His other hand reached around to press against her back and he pulled her closer. "Invite me in" he whispered against her lips and she pulled back.

Without a word, she opened her door all the way and then stepped aside, closing it once he was in.

He didn't waste any time in pulling her close again, kissing the smooth line of her jaw before settling right under her ear. Brennan shivered and clutched at his arms to keep her balance.

"You smell fantastic, Bones." He whispered, and her breath caught in her chest. "And you look so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you." He pulled back and cupped her face, staring into her eyes.

Brennan resisted the urge to close hers and instead kept her gaze locked with his, determined to survive whatever he had in store for her.

"I'm going to kiss you again, Bones" he told her, "And then I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to your bedroom."

She felt tension rise at his highhandedness, but she tampered it down, desperately trying to be what he needed to fulfill his fantasy.

"And once we're there" he continued, "I'm going to kiss you again, and I'm going to make love to you."

He swallowed then, his one sign of uncertainty and Brennan realized she could refuse him. She could say no, and he'd leave.

All she had to do was say it. Tell him that she didn't believe in making love. She just had to say it. Just say… "yes"

His nostrils flared and he kissed her quickly, "Say it again."

She flushed and cursed him inwardly for needing her surrender, "Yes" she repeated, straightening her spine to let him know she was in control of her actions.

He nodded, as if he understood and let his hands run down her arms to her hands. Leaning in, he laid his lips against hers, not moving them, just letting them press against one another. Soon the stimulation was not enough and she moaned, the tip of her tongue brushing against his lips.

Booth groaned then and wrapped his arms around her tight, crushing her lips to his. Brennan felt his hands slide down to her bottom and then all of a sudden, he'd lifted her. Her arms wrapped around his neck for balance, and their lips never parted as he expertly made his way back to her bedroom. Once they were there, he kept his lips on hers still as he yanked off his jacket and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, anxious to feel her.

"Let me" she pulled back and began unbuttoning his shirt, just as anxious to have his smooth skin available to her hands. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he stepped back to pull it off, and Brennan walked over to her bed to turn on the lamp there. She gasped when Booth crowded her from behind, his hands on her hips, his lips hot against the back of her neck. "Right here."

"Hmmm…what?" she tilted her neck to give him greater access.

"Right here" He repeated. "Perfume…you put it here, don't you?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"I knew it."

Brennan felt his fingers over her back and sides, "No zipper."

"Hmmm…what?" it was his turn to ask as her hands felt behind her and rubbed his legs.

"There isn't a zipper on this dress. It just pulls on and off."

He froze then, and took a step back.

Brennan swallowed, and then steeled her resolve, turning around to face him. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she reached for the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head.

He cursed low in his throat when she was done, and she looked at him to see his eyes had gone dark. He looked around the room, and then held out his hand toward her.

Confused, but willing to trust him, she placed her hand in his. He walked them slowly over to stand in front of the full length mirror of her closet door. Moving her to stand in front of him, he met her eyes in the dimly lit reflection. "Did you pick this out for me?"

His hands cupped her hips over the midnight blue satin slip, and she squirmed at the sight in front of her.

"Studies show" she cleared her throat, "That when a man thinks of his favorite color, he is more likely…"

"—forget about the studies" he interrupted. "Did you pick this out…for me?" he whispered against her neck, letting his fingers slide up to her nape to unfasten the clasp of her necklace.

"Yes" she admitted, and her body softened at his tenderness.

"Mmmm…" he smoothed his hands down and around her waist to rest on her stomach, "thank you."

"You're welcome" she gasped as she brought her hands up to pressed against his arms, the sight of her pale skin against his darker skin a contrast against her slip.

"Did you think about me taking it off of you when you bought it?"

Brennan thought back to her morning, and the way she'd seen the display from across the street, "Yes."

"Good" he murmured, "Because that is what I am going to do. Keep watching."

She did and couldn't have looked away even if he'd asked her to as his hands smoothed down over her thighs to the hem of the slip. Very gently he tugged and it slid against her skin. He groaned as his knuckles brushed against the smooth skin of her stomach and satin covered breasts as he lifted the slip from her body.

"Gorgeous" he rasped, his hands flexing at her sides.

Brennan could both see in front of her and feel behind her the tension in his body. His eyes were glued to their reflection, and she had to admit it was an incredibly erotic sight. The demi bra and panty set fit her to perfection, as if they'd been made for her. For her to give to him like this. His bare chest was pressed against her back, and she leaned back against him, once again letting her hands rest on his thighs. He groaned and his hips tilted forward, and she could feel his penis stirring against her. An answering rush of arousal coursed through her body and she pressed back against him.

Normally she'd be anxious to undress and get right to satisfying her urges, but something about this experience trapped her and she wanted to stay like this for a long time.

That is, until Booth's hands on her stomach slid up to cup her breasts through the satin. The visual was so intense that her knees buckled. His arm caught her and wrapped around her stomach, keeping her still as his other hand slid smoothly over her curves.  
"You really are perfect, Bones. You fit my hands like no one ever has. And I want to see you again. Will you let me see you?"

"Y-yes." Her hands tightened on his thighs in anticipation. "I want to see you too."

He smiled and met her eyes, then turned her away from the mirror. Kissing her gently, he walked her backward until her legs bumped up against her bed. He pulled back and then one by one removed the pins from her hair, placing them in his pants pocket before smoothing her curls away from her face.

Even though he didn't say it, she knew he was thinking about how beautiful he thought she was. She could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. It pleased her that she knew him so well she could read his inner thoughts. So it wasn't a surprise when he lifted her slightly and laid her back against her pillows, backing away to look at her against her dark bedspread. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched and she realized he was struggling with control.

A rush of feminine pride coursed through her, and she remembered the conversation she'd overheard that morning.

She wanted Booth to lose it. She wanted him out of control. "Booth…"

His eyes met hers and he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I want you, Bones."

"I know" she nodded. "I want you too."

It was the permission he needed and he straddled her body, letting only their lips touch. For long moments, he kissed her until she was writhing under him on the bed. Kissing a smooth line down her neck to the center of his chest, he pulled her upward to release the back clasp of her bra. It loosened and he pulled it off of her body, letting it flutter to the floor beside her bed. With a moan he set his mouth against her breast and sucked hard with no warning.

Oh, he _knew_ her. He was in her mind, it seemed, and Brennan cried out and arched against him, her hands coming to claw at his back and shoulders. "Yessss."

He released her with a pop and then nuzzled his way over to her other breast where he only kissed lightly on the tip of her hardened nipple. She squirmed and threaded her fingers through his hair, wordlessly urging him to take her into his mouth. But he refused, only to return to her right breast and suck strongly there.

"Booth!" she whimpered, her mind a mix of feelings. "Oh, Booth, please."

He used his tongue against her, and she thrashed beneath him, her legs parting slightly. Pressing her hand to his cheek, she urged him over to the other side, begging him, "oh, please…please, Booth."

But he just nuzzled, denying her what she wanted. Instead, he brought his hand up to her right breast and caressed it, his thumb pressing into the crest there, all the while staring at her left one, it's tip straining up, begging in its own way for his acceptance. Placing a kiss against it, he smiled and then licked it once with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh, oh, YESSSS, Booth!" she gasped and clamped her hands on his hips, trying to thrust up in to him.

He chuckled and kept his lower body away from hers, "Patience…"

She narrowed her eyes and slid her hands to his groin, cupping him through his pants without warning.

"God, Temperance…ahhh" he moaned and thrust down into her hand.

Brennan chuckled and stroked once before releasing him. "Patience…" she taunted.

He laughed and then let his hips grind against hers once, then again, and they both moaned and shook from the connection. But then he backed away again, quickly pulling off his pants and boxers before returning to the bed and raining kisses from her chest down to her waist. She arched her hips when his nose and lips tugged at the top of her underwear, and his hand came over her thigh to slide between her legs, pressing against the dampness already there. He growled low in his throat and reared back, settling himself between her legs. She gasped and sat up on her elbows, watching as his fingertips began to trace light patterns over the satin.

"It's so soft…" he whispered as his fingers slid from her panties to her inner thigh, "But not as soft as your skin." He pulled in a deep breath and met her eyes.

Brennan lost her breath at the image he presented. Her good and kind partner's eyes were dark and his fingers lingered ever so close to the evidence of his affect on her.

"Bones, I want to see all of you."

--b&b—

Booth waited with anticipation for her reaction. He didn't ever want to see the scared look in her eyes she'd had last night ever again.

And when she nodded her approval, his breath left him in a rush. Yes…_Bones_….

Keeping his touch as light as possible, he tucked his index fingers into the tops of her underwear, freaking midnight blue satin just for him baby underwear, and tugged gently.

He let out a low curse when he saw her bare skin revealed to him. "Bones?"

He guessed his eyes displayed his confusion as he met hers, and she shifted slightly, obviously trying not to cover herself. She shrugged a shoulder. "I thought it might be something you might like."

Oh, wow…

He tentatively brought the tip of one finger up to brush against her, and the sensation was so electric between them that she arched, her hips coming completely off the mattress.

"Oh, yes…" she moaned, and he felt it all the way to his gut.

"I've never…" he admitted, "I mean…wow…you did this, for me? No one's ever…I mean, I've never been with anyone who…"

Their eyes met, and for a moment, he felt vulnerable. She let her hand rest on the back of his head, her fingers sliding gently there. It felt so good that he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the cup of her palm. She made him feel so good, and he wanted to return the favor. But he wanted to make sure she was okay. Her skin had to be tender. "Does it hurt?" he asked, opening his eyes and letting one thumb rub along her. She gasped, and he could feel her moisture waiting for him.

"Mmmm…sort of, but in a really, really, really good way." She closed her eyes and pulled her lip between her teeth.

He continued his light touching until she was pressing up with every stroke of his fingers. He kept them on the outside of her body, and she moaned. She smelled so amazing, like Bones and something more he'd only dreamt about.

"I'm going to kiss you, Bones' he warned and she tensed, her chest heaving with a deep breath.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

She swallowed, but nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "I've never…um…no one's ever…"

"Open your eyes, Temperance" he whispered and waited until she did. They were dark blue now, almost all pupil. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted before, but he also wanted her with him in this.

"Yes…I think so."

Her honesty scraped at his heart and he smiled, "Thank you. If it gets too uncomfortable, just tell me, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Booth looked down then to the sweetest place on earth, he thought, and then moved his body to her side. From this angle, her sex matched up with his mouth and he leaned down to kiss her. She gasped and tensed. "Still okay?" he soothed with a hand on her stomach.

"Yes" she nodded but her body was still strung tight.

He leaned down again and again, just letting his mouth brush up against her. She began writhing on the bed and so he let his tongue in on the action, sliding just the lip of it against her clit as if he was kissing her mouth.

She didn't make any noise, and her whole body was tense as he tormented her. After a few more moments, he resettled his body between her legs and let his tongue press into her.

"No" she gasped and tried to pull away.

"Yes, Temperance" he encouraged, soothing her with a hand on her thigh. "It's okay, baby."

She was breathing hard, but didn't pull away when he kissed a little deeper, her taste quickly becoming one of his new favorite addictions.

After long moments, she began twisting beneath him in earnest and her hands pulled at his hair. "Booth…stop. Please, please…oh, please stop. I can't take it anymore."

He didn't hear her at first, the clamp of her thighs against his ears drowning out everything but the heat of her. But she tugged on his hair harder and pulled away.

"Booth! Stop." She breathed in, her eyes frantic. 'It's too much."

He nodded and rose up, "It's okay…okay, Bones."

She didn't answer, but just pressed her face to her pillow. Booth felt tenderness for her and he ran one finger against her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, and he groaned, pulling her close.

"Don't be sorry," he hugged her, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Her thighs tightened around him and she looked into his eyes. "I want you."

"I want you too, Bones." He swallowed as she kissed his jaw. "Do you want to be on top?" he whispered into her hair and she nodded, sliding him underneath her.

Booth gasped as she took him in her hand and rubbed him against herself. "Oh, Bones…I can't take it."

She didn't answer and just began lowering herself onto him, inch by wet silky inch, until their bellies met. He tried to remember every state and capital in alphabetical order as she began sliding up and down, her body a slick and narrow glove around him.

--b&b—

Brennan's mind whirled at the thought and feel of Booth inside her, so deep. He'd given her the control too, which was an amazing feeling. Although…she wondered, as she began her movements, did she really have the control? Could you be in control if someone else gave it to you? She lost her rhythm, and then tried to manufacture it, sliding up and down. Oh…no, no, no…

She could feel completion sliding away from her, as her mind took over her body. Desperately she tried to get it back, moving faster and harder.

Booth watched as her eyes hardened, and he wondered what had happened. "Relax, baby…it's okay…" he soothed, sliding his hands to her stomach and then to her breasts, lightly cupping their sweet weight.

She whimpered and sank deeper, but he could tell she was trying to hard. "Bones…stop thinking about it. Just…feel."

Her eyes widened in sadness and met his, "I'm _trying_…"

He sighed. "I know you are. Come here" he tugged her body down to meet his in a tight hug, feeling her continue to move against him, wanting release so badly. "You can do it, baby. Just feel it. It's right there…"

His words were on autopilot as he tried to help her. Sliding his hand between them, he brushed his thumb against her clit hoping the added stimulus would send her over the edge, but it just made her more desperate.

"Help me" she begged, and his jaw tensed.

"I will, I will' he promised…trying to figure out what to do. He let his hand slide up to her shoulders and he massaged there before sliding it down to her back. She gasped and tightened around him slightly, and then they both froze.

He released her, and she sat back, her eyes wide.

Swallowing hard, Booth carefully slid his hand up her thigh and then moved it around to rest against the small of her back. They both stared at one another in wonder when with a slight press of his hand, in the spot it always seemed to find, caused her to spasm, her body gripping and releasing all around him.

_Mine…_was all he could think as he pressed harder with his hand against her back and she stiffened and then warmed all around him.

"BOOTH!" she screamed, her eyes falling shut as she collapsed against him, her chest heaving against his.

_Mine…_

It sang through his body and he turned her in his arms, pinning her weight to the mattress as he began to thrust.

Brennan opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with an intensity she'd never seen before. Not from him, not from anybody.

_He's losing control_, she realized and she smiled.

He growled and drove deep inside her, stealing her breath away, but she loved it. Because he was completely, utterly out of control.

His legs were frantic, and his arms were stiff as he lifted himself over and over and over again. She'd never seen anything like the strain on his face and chest as the feeling of him literally screwing her was so unbelievable. He was kind and considerate and throrough…but now….

He wasn't holding back.

"Go for it, Booth" she encouraged, wrapping her legs around his hips, clutching him tighter.

He was making incoherent noises interspersed with words here and there. And she looked to her right to see his hand clenching and unclenching against her pillow. As she looked to her left, she saw the same thing.

Wanting to give him as much as he'd given her, she slid her hand to his shoulders and then down his chest before bringing her hands to meet his.

First one, and then the other, she lifted his hands and twined his fingers with hers, the intimacy of the moment combined with his savage reaction to her more than he could take, and he spasmed deep within her, pushing further than anyone ever had before. "Bones" he called out. "Oh, yes, Bones...oh, I...."

He collapsed against her, still thrusting in and out as his body came down from euphoria.

His breath was hot against her neck and she could hardly breathe from his weight pressing her into the mattress.

"Thank you" he whispered over and over, "thank you…thank you."

She swallowed and nodded against his neck. "I know…"

--b&b—

He pulled away from her then, and rolled to her side, his arm over his eyes. With a deep groan, he rolled further then got off the bed and walked to her bathroom.

After another moment, he came back in with a washcloth and gently wiped between her legs.

Brennan watched his face, searching for any sort of clue on how he was feeling. Once he'd finished cleaning her up, he paused for a moment and then turned to pick up his pants from the floor.

"Booth…"

He wasn't staying?

Booth met her eyes and saw the confusion there. "Yeah, Bones?" he asked as he sat on her bed, reaching for his dress shirt.

Her brow furrowed, and she looked at him for a long moment. "You can stay, if you want to."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Do you want me to stay?"

She tensed up a bit, and he knew she'd offered mostly out of kindness for him. It was almost enough for him to give in, but in the end, he couldn't. He wanted her to want him there.

"I"ll see you, Bones" he whispered, covering her with her sheet and pressing another soft and sweet kiss against her lips before turning and walking out the door.

--b&b—

For those of you who are staring at the screen and saying, "Oh. NO. Hell no, there is no WAY Booth leaves like that now and doesn't spend the night!", the only thing I can say is, "Yes, I know."

Trust me, I stared at this page for about 30 minutes, trying to figure out any other way to do this. But…it had to happen like this. And I promise that I think the fix and pay off is worth it.

Tomorrow.

It's only a day away.


	7. Day Seven: Saturday

_I am SO sorry I am late on Saturday with Saturday's chapter! It is still Saturday, of course, so technically, I'm not late, but…I didn't post it first thing after midnight, as was the norm. Also you should know that I broke my other rule, the two guaranteed "Big Os" per chapter rule. But, hey, you know what? Get your own orgasms….hahahahaha. Oh my gosh, I'm terrible!_

_I hope you like the ending. Let me know what you think! It's a little open ended, but I can guarantee you the last three words aren't "Who are you?", so…right from the start, it's got that going for it, am I right? Haha_

_Anywhoo…_

**Chapter Seven: Saturday**

Brennan awoke to the sound of thunder and lightning and pounding rain against her bedroom windows. Groaning, she pulled her covers over her head and burrowed deeper into the darkness there. But the loss of light there only heightened her other senses, and as she inhaled, her mind rocketed back to the night before. Booth's cologne and naturally attractive scent washed over her and she could hear and feel him, the way he'd lost control and called out her name. Their bodies had been locked so tight, and for the first time ever, she hadn't known where she ended and her sexual partner began.

_I'll see you, Bones…_

His parting words caused her body to flinch, and over and over they looped in her mind. _"I'll see you, Bones. I'll see you, Bones…"_

Every other night he'd added _tomorrow_,but last night, he'd kissed her gently, covered her body, refused her invitation to stay, and left.

He'd physically left, but she felt his presence everywhere. She heard the growl in his voice when he'd let himself go, she felt the press of his entire body against hers and then way he'd whispered thank you into the curve of her neck. She could imagine the way he'd smiled at her over dinner, his eyes twinkling over his wineglass as he grinned at something she'd said. It had been one of his real smiles, too, one of the ones he almost never gave. It wasn't for charm or in disbelief or to trick a suspect. But a real smile…for her.

Her fingers itched, imagining the way he'd looked in his tux, laid out on her couch, slightly snoring. His eyes had widened in surprise when she kissed him awake, as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

And when he'd kissed her all night long, he'd tasted so good. So like him and good.

But he hadn't said _tomorrow_…

Another clap of thunder broke her reverie, and she clenched her eyes shut, pulling the covers further over her head.

--b&b—

_**A few hours later….**_

Booth sat in the diner chair, his fork poised in the air above his plate of pancakes. He watched as the butter and syrup slid in rivulets against the stack before he cut a perfect triangle, spearing it with his fork and shoving it into his mouth. It was good, he supposed, but everything he'd put to his mouth tasted a little sour.

Booth was cognizant enough to know the reason, but he wasn't exactly sure whether the food wasn't as good to him because he now knew what Bones tasted like, or if it was because his disapproval for himself left him with such distaste in his mouth.

He frowned and sliced another triangle, spearing it before letting his fork fall to the side of his plate. He ran a hand down his face as he listened to the rain pounding against the diner windows. He'd almost laughed when he'd woken up to the storm, it completely reflecting his mood. Had he done the right thing?

It was a question he'd asked himself over and over for the past few years when it came to his partner. Even when he'd accepted responsibility for her from Cullen, he'd asked himself…_ did I do the right thing_?

He'd always thought making love to Bones would give him answers, but there were only more questions.

_Making love_, he snorted to himself. _Yeah, right_.

Once again, he'd lost control, his fingers clenching on her hips. God, he hadn't even had his eyes open when he'd pounded into her over and over. Who the hell knew what he'd said. She'd accepted it, encouraged him even, with the sweet clamp of her thighs around his waist, the tender slide of her fingers in his as he'd…

"Booth?"

--b&b—

He looked up in shock to see her standing in front of him. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining it, but no…she was there. Twisting her fingers nervously in front of her, biting her lower lip.

She was practically soaked, having not worn a coat in the rain. Her shirt and face were damp and her hair was so wet, its color was almost black. The contrast against her blue eyes caused a shift inside of him. "Uh, hey, Bones…want to sit?"

He cursed the crack in his voice, and the nervousness he felt around her. Damn it!

"No…" she clenched her jaw and just looked at him, slight confusion in her gaze.

Damn it, _damn it_...why had he left her last night? Was it really that important to prove a point? The thought of her waking up alone twisted his gut into knots, as he waited for her to speak.

"I just wanted to say something, Booth." She began. "I owe you an apology."

"Bones?" he gasped. "What…?"

"Let me finish, Booth, and then I'll leave you alone, I promise." She swallowed and looked out the window. "I strayed from my original intent, and for that, I apologize. This week was supposed to be about you, about making you feel really good, but in the end, I felt moments of selfishness. I'm almost too ashamed to admit it, but it's true. I let you focus on my pleasure, when I should have been focusing on yours."

Her eyes met his then, but he was stunned, his blood rushing through his ears. He didn't think he was possibly hearing her correctly.

"And so…like I said, I apologize." She continued, "it won't happen again, obviously" she gave a sad chuckle that cut him to the core, "More importantly, I promise that it won't affect our partnership. I promise you, Booth."

Her eyes were serious, and slightly troubled, and Booth blinked, totally in shock as she lifted one hand, almost as if to caress his face. But then she sucked in a sharp breath and pulled her hand back quickly, turning on her heel and walking quickly out the door.

--b&b—

Brennan clenched her teeth against the rain pounding on her face as she hurried down the sidewalk. She'd had to park two blocks away from the diner, and the rain felt cold and sharp against her. Okay, she'd done it. She'd admitted to Booth that she'd let her feelings over take her logic, and she'd apologized for it. It hadn't been easy, but she'd done it. That he'd not answered her was no surprise. If she was him, she'd be disgusted with her, too. She'd promised one thing and then not delivered.

Fumbling in her pants pocket for her keys, she cursed the way the damp denim tightened. Just as she pulled her keys free, she felt a warm hand on her arm, spinning her around.

Gasping, her eyes widened as Booth's fingers tightened on her arm. "Booth…" she whispered.

He didn't say anything as his eyes grew darker. She could almost see his mind moving, but she had no idea what he was thinking. Maybe he was pissed at her that she'd pretty much just announced their business in the diner.

Damn it…she hadn't even thought of that. Of course he'd be mad.

Except he didn't look mad as the rain fell against his hair and face, the lashes around his brown eyes spiking with the water. He looked almost confused.

Brennan felt him slide his hand against her arm down to her hand, and she swallowed hard as he twined his fingers in hers.

They stood like that for a couple of moments, until he shifted and pulled back. "We'll figure this out, Bones. I promise."

She nodded and walked around to the driver's side of her car, unlocking it and getting in. His eyes were still on her as she started her car and drove away, and she could see him standing there, in the pouring rain, one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other at his side, fingers clenching and unclenching.

--b&b—

**10:00 PM**

Brennan slammed her laptop closed, wanting to throw it against the wall. For hours, she'd been staring at a blank word document. It tormented her but not as much as the deadline rapidly approaching. She'd completely forgotten about the second half of the new novel she owed to her editor. It hadn't been until she'd pulled into her driveway that morning that she remembered she really had quite a lot of work to do. Normally such a challenge would invigorate her and the hours would speed by, sure, but at the end of them, she'd have a great sense of accomplishment and a complete product.

But now, now she wasn't even one word closer to the end of her task. Not one word.

"This is ridiculous" she muttered and stood up, pacing to her kitchen, yanking open her fridge to see if there was anything interesting there.

With a sigh, she stood straight, cursing the twinge in her lower back from having sat hunched over for most of the day.

She spotted her blackberry on the counter and noticed the red light flashing, indicating a message. Frowning, she walked over to it. She hadn't noticed getting a call, and she realized as she held it up that she'd managed to put the ringer on silent.

Quickly dialing her voicemail, she smiled as Angela's voice rang through the line.

"Hey, hey, Brennan!"

Brennan could hear loud voices in the background, and she chuckled.

"I don't know what you're doing tonight, but if you're free, you should come over to the Banana Boat. Baby…these guys are HOT!"

Brennan grinned and leaned against the counter, imagining Angela dancing around a line of guys in her wake.

"But maybe you're busy, Bren. If so, I'll catch up with you on Monday. Either way, enjoy the last night of the week!"

The voicemail moderator came on and requested Brennan make a decision. Did she want to save the voicemail, play it again, send it to another user?

But Brennan was stunned. Last night of the week. End of the week…

It was Saturday night. The _last night_ of the week…

"I'm sorry, I did not understand your entry. Please…" the voicemail prompted her. But Brennan didn't pay attention as she quickly grabbed her keys, rushing out the door.

--b&b—

Booth spit into the sink and then tossed his toothbrush back into the cup near the faucet. He sighed and ran his palm over his face, feeling as exhausted as he looked. He looked at his bathroom clocks and noticed they all read the same time, 10:43.

Smiling slightly, he went ahead and turned on all of their chimes. Every once in a while he liked to hear them go off at midnight. It was goofy, he knew, but…what the hell. His clock collection had started from his grandfather's shop, and there was just something cool about bells and chimes and even one cuckoo bird.

When he was done, he tapped his fingers against his legs and clicked his teeth together. It wasn't that late…he could go out, he supposed. Grab a beer, maybe…anything that would distract him from the fact that it had been 2 hours and now…51 minutes since Bones had not knocked on his door. He knew she wasn't going to. Last night was their last night. He just only hoped he didn't get a hard on every night at 7:59 for the rest of his life.

Two hours and _fifty two_ minutes…

--b&b—

Shivering slightly from the breeze in the hall, Brennan stood outside his door and knocked lightly. She could hear footsteps on the other side, but it didn't prepare her for the way she would feel when the door finally opened.

"Bones?"

Booth's eyebrows were raised, and his hand rested on the door.

"Can I come in?" Brennan asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, sure…of course."

Booth stepped aside and watched as she entered, peeling off her jacket. He took it and slid it off her arms the rest of the way before resting it against the table in the kitchen with her purse, waiting for her to say something.

"Booth…I have a favor to ask you."

He pulled in a deep breath, "Sure, Bones. Anything." _Anything_…

"Well" she began, sliding her palms down her thighs, her jeans and dark sweater so familiar, it eased his mind a bit.

"I've been doing some thinking today." She continued, "And technically, since it's Saturday, it's still fantasy week."

Booth inhaled sharply through his nose, but didn't comment, instead allowing her to elaborate.

"And as such, I think…" she met his eyes and a sweet flush crept up her neck. "As such, I think that…I mean, I was wondering if you would allow me to…to try and…"

She looked away then, and clenched her jaw.

"To try what, Bones?" he encouraged.

She swallowed and met his eyes. "I am wondering if you will try to let me make love to you. I know I've never done anything like that before, but I figured since it's just one more night, you might let me give it a shot. If you don't want that, it's okay, I understand. But I, um…I would like to try, just once."

This was it, Booth realized. This was his chance.

"Okay" he nodded and cleared his throat, "Okay, yes."

--b&b—

Brennan felt anxiety kick in. The speech had been the easy part. She knew exactly what she'd wanted to say, which rationalizations to use, but now, now with his agreement, she wasn't exactly sure where to begin. This wasn't just biological urges.

"How should I start?" she asked, and his eyes softened.

"Let's um…" he ran his hand over his jaw lightly, "Let's go back to the bedroom and start there, okay?"

Brennan nodded and followed him as he led the way.

Once they were there, he turned and faced her. "What would you like me to do, Bones?"

Her brow furrowed, and she looked behind him to the bed. "I'm not sure. I know how to touch you to turn you on, but I'm not sure about the other stuff."

He nodded and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Well, one thing you can do, if you want, is talk to me. Just tell me what you're thinking. Tell me how you feel about something you're doing. That usually works."

Brennan walked over to stand in front of him, toeing off one of her shoes and then the other, "Talking. I can do that."

He chuckled, "I know."

Brennan put on hand on her hip. "Very funny…"

Booth just laughed and tapped her lightly on the nose, "What can I say, I'm a funny guy."

Brennan smiled reluctantly and then remembered the image she'd had in her mind during her massage. "I think I'd like to give you a massage. Will that work?"

Booth's throat moved and he nodded, "Sure, sure…that will work."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and looked at him, and then the bed. "Why don't you take off your clothes, and then lie on the bed. I'll be right back."

She left his bedroom and walked back to the kitchen, opening her purse. Inside was a small vial of massage oil she'd forgotten about from earlier in the week. She'd intended to use in on him in her office, but once they'd begun, she'd forgotten about it.

Wondering whether Booth had done as she requested, she walked back to his bedroom. Her breath hitched at his completely nude form face down in the center of his bed.

"Bones, is that you?" he muffled and turned his head toward the door.

"Of course it is, Booth. Who else would it be?"

He shrugged a lazy shoulder, and the movement caused a ripple down his back and bottom, ending at the top of his thigh. A smile curved up one side of Brennan's mouth at the idea of all that unleashed power under her fingertips. Walking toward the bed, she placed one knee on it before straddling him, bringing her other knee up and over his body to rest on the mattress.

"Wait" he tensed, and lifted up a bit.

"What's the matter, Booth?" she asked, already placing her hands on the center of his back, applying light pressure.

"I want you…" he pressed his face back into his pillow, "I want you to take your clothes off, too."

Brennan froze, her fingers resting against his skin.

"Please" he mumbled, and it shot to her core. Easing off of him carefully, she walked over to his bedside lamps, turning on one, and then the other before walking to his doorway to turn off the overhead light. The mood was darker, and he kept his face to the pillow as she quickly discarded her clothing.

They both hissed in a breath as she settled back over him, and as she picked up the massage oil, she looked at the alarm clock on his table. 11:13. Not much time….

--b&b—

Booth groaned as her fingers began smoothing and pressing against the muscles in his back. "That feels good, Bones."

"I'm glad" she answered, "I want you to feel good."

He turned his head then, and tried to meet her eyes. "Are you going to talk to me?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes. I want to do that."

He nodded and pressed his face to the pillow again, "Okay…"

Brennan ran her hands over his body with admiration. "You really do have amazing muscle tone, Booth. I don't know where you find the time to maintain this."

Picking up the oil, she let some drip against his skin and began massaging in a circular pattern, letting his moans lead her as she pressed into his skin. "It's very impressive"

Booth listened to her words, and appreciated them, but they were still very clinical. "Thank you" he mumbled.

Her hands pressed upward to his neck and he felt her fingertips slide over his head through his hair. He shivered and couldn't help it when his hips shifted slightly into the mattress. But she didn't comment and just rubbed him gently behind his ears before smoothing the skin of his neck. Her hands travelled down his back again and then outward over his arms. The motioned caused her to press against his back, and he could just barely feel the slight weight of her breasts against his back. He bit his lip against the moan that rose up, the slick oil between them causing the sweetest friction imaginable.

"You also…" she whispered, and he could just imagine her brow furrow in concentration, "You also have very strong hands." Her fingers slid over his and he turned his hands toward her, letting her thumbs press into his palms to massage there. "And I know you said before that sometimes you feel an itch there, for gambling and other things…but…your hands do a lot of good, too, Booth."

He gasped at her words. This was _personal_. He _had_ mentioned that to her, but not in the context of a fantasy. That had been over dinner, just them talking.

"Even though I don't admit it" she continued as she ran her hands up to his shoulders, spreading more oil over his skin, massaging the muscles there deeply, "sometimes your hands and arms can be quite comforting. I never asked you for the guy hugs, or anything, but…I'll admit that at times, I find them very nice."

She shifted then, down his body, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips, no more than he could help the deeper shift of his hips to the bed as she ran her hands down his back. She was gone for a moment, and then he felt slight drips of oil on his lower back. He reared back at the sensation, but her hand on his skin soothed him, and he settled back down to his stomach.

Surprised when he heard her chuckle, he turned his head to look at her through lazy eyes. "What's so funny, Bones?' he murmured.

She just smiled and worked her fingers against his lower back before letting them press into his buttocks, enjoying the feel of his skin there, "Angela once said, and I quote, "Booth has the best ass this side of the Mississippi."

Their eyes met, and Brennan could see a flush rise up his neck. "And I must say I agree." She smiled slightly, and then continued with her work, "Anthropologically, of course."

He laughed and pressed his face back to his pillow, laughing some more.

"_Now_ what's so funny?" she challenged as she let her hands smooth down his thighs, enjoying the way they spread slightly for her attention.

"Nothing, Bones" he muffled, "You're just funny, that's all."

She paused, her fingers close to his knees.

"Bones?" he asked, and she looked up to see him looking at her.

"Good funny? Or…not good funny" she whispered, and he smiled.

"Good funny, Bones. Definitely. You make me laugh."

She flushed, very pleased with his words. "I know another way to make you laugh" she teased and let her fingers slide down to the backs of his knees, knowing the stimulation there would tickle him.

Sure enough, he yelped and arched off the bed, trying to pull his legs out from under her. "Come on, Bones" he laughed. "cut it out, I can't take it."

She just smiled at him and continued her torture, pressing and curling her fingers to torment him.

His head fell back and he finally got loose, turning his body entirely onto his back, pressing his legs to the mattress, and away from her fingers. He slid backward, the oil on his skin making it easy, until he was almost sitting up against his pillows. "Sorry about your luck, Bones" he grinned, "You'll just have to settle for this."

Brennan took in his smiling eyes and strong chest before looking down to his tight stomach muscles. There was no settling for anything, and she smiled appreciatively at the way his penis was firming under her gaze. His feet were near her hands now, and she picked up her oil, pouring some between her hands before caressing the bottom of his feet. He shifted and groaned at the sensation, and she pressed harder, letting his feet rotate in her palms. To increase the massage, she let go of one, and used it to up his other foot while her other hand pressed and pulled, soothing the overworked muscles there. Once completed, she picked up his other foot and gave it the same treatment, enjoying the way he kept his eyes on her the entire time.

With a saucy grin, she couldn't resist leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss against his big toe, and he gasped, his hips lifting all the way off the bed.

"I uh…I think maybe you'd better talk to me some more, Bones."

She smiled, feeling confident, and placed his foot back on the mattress, laying her hands on either side of his legs. Moving onto her knees, she slid up his body a bit, letting one hand massage up his right leg. She kept her eyes locked with his, enjoying the slightly panicked look he had. But then her fingers brushed against a line of puckered skin, and she paused.

"Bones?" he asked, and she frowned, looking down to where her hand was. It had stopped against a scar on his leg, just above his knee. Brennan felt a tug in her chest, and she ran her thumb over the scar a few times.

"Where did you get this?"

Booth's eyebrows rose, but she didn't notice, her eyes on his leg.

"Um…I had stitches there. It got sliced open in a backyard football game."

"Oh" she whispered, "Did it hurt?"

"Y-yeah…" Booth paused at the way her brow was furrowed. "It did at the time. It doesn't hurt anymore though, Bones" he tried to convince her. Anything to wipe that sad look from her face.

But she didn't hear him, or ignored him, he wasn't sure, and instead, ran her hand up his other leg, pausing at a longer scar on his upper thigh. "What about this one?"

Booth pulled in a deep breath, his hands unclenching at his sides, "Do you remember that time I was caught by those guys in that case?"

"And I saved you?" she asked, leaning down to look closer.

"Yes" he chuckled, then gasped as she kissed his leg. "Yeah, Bones. That's when."

Her eyes met his then and she stared at him. Carefully, she slid further up until her eyes caught on the scar at his hip she'd seen that week. "This one?"

Booth tilted his head to the side and let his fingers cup the back of her neck when she pressed her lips to his skin, "Friendly fire. A bullet grazed my hip once in basic training. It actually burned more than hurt, but it still left a scar."

Brennan rose over his body, letting her eyes and lips find any other evidence of pain. She'd told him once that he was a warrior, and she'd meant it, but seeing his body, like this, was almost more than she could take. His perfect skin was marred by these little spots, but they added to his appeal. He wasn't perfect, and neither was she, and she knew it. Her nose nuzzled against his chest and then she froze, feeling one spot near his left shoulder.

"Bones…" he groaned, knowing what she was seeing. "I…"

Pressing the side of her cheek to his skin, she pulled in a deep breath, "Did it hurt?"

Booth hesitated. All of his other scars, he hadn't minded telling her about, because there was nothing she could have done about them. But this one… "Yeah, it hurt."

He opted for honesty, and was glad when she met his gaze, her eyes so blue when up close to him like this.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

She pressed her lips against it, and then nuzzled up to the curve of his neck. "I don't like the idea of you in pain, Booth."

He couldn't help but let one of his arms wrap around her waist, snuggling her closer to him. "I know, Bones…"

She lifted her head and met his eyes, "This week was supposed to be about pleasure, not about pain. But…and now I've messed it up. I was trying to do this right, but…"

He tucked his knuckle under her chin. "Hey, you're perfect. It's exactly right. And Bones…you know…"

He paused, and she waited, interested in what he had to say.

"I know what, Booth?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I think maybe you've been making love to me all week. And you just didn't know it. Maybe…maybe even for longer than that."

Brennan pulled in a quick breath and opened her mouth to deny it. But then her mind raced back to the first night, when she'd felt a rush of tenderness so intense, she could hardly breathe. And then the next night, when his vulnerability was so apparent that she'd actually cried a bit. "Maybe you're right." She admitted.

He smiled, another real smile. "Mmmm…say that again…" he teased.

Her lips turned up in a grin, and she punched him lightly on the shoulder, "In your dreams."

He laughed and tugged her closer. "Hey, this _is_ fantasy week."

Brennan laughed and looked over to the clock, "11:42…just a few more minutes left."

Booth bit his bottom lip and his eyes closed for a moment. "Yeah" he whispered.

Brennan didn't know what to make of that, but she realized that her body was completely over his, her legs spread slightly over his hips, her core nestled against his length. "I guess we should make the most of it, hmmm?" she teased, sliding over him until the cords of his neck tightened.

His arousal brushed against her bare skin, and she gasped, pressing down against his stomach.

"Too sensitive?" he asked, bringing one hand to slide along her back.

"No…it feels really good" she admitted, sliding over him again.

"Tell me about it" he chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, their first of the night. "Are you going to keep it like that?"

She settled her elbows lightly against his chest and tilted her head to the side in thought. "I don't know. It does feel good, but getting it done really, really, really hurt."

Booth didn't like the idea of her hurting either, ever, no matter how good it felt later. "One time" he cleared his throat. "One time in college, my hockey team had a bet, and we lost, so we had to shave our uh, hair…you know, down there?"

Brennan's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"Yeah" he shook his head and laughed. "And it itched like hell when it grew back in, so…" he laughed again, and she joined in, pressing her head against his shoulder. She laughed louder, and he pressed his hands against her waist, smiling into her skin. This was so nice…being able to smile and laugh with her.

She leaned back, her hair sliding down her shoulder to his chest. Her eyes were so bright, and she reached between them to position him along her entrance.

"Wait…" he stilled her hand, "Wait a minute, Bones…"

He caught the way her eyes flew to his alarm clock, but he didn't back down.

"Booth…"

"I um…I want to say a couple of things to you, too, okay?""

She frowned slightly, "I don't know, Booth…"

He swallowed. "Do you trust me, Bones?"

Her eyes met his and held for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I trust you."

Booth nodded and then shifted her body off of his, encouraging her to his side. He leaned up on one elbow and faced her, watching as she matched his pose. There was about a foot of space between them, except for her hand still against his hip, and his arousal stretched in her direction.

"Listen, Bones…I have a confession to make…"

Her eyes widened, but she didn't comment.

Thankful, he tried to smile encouragingly. "You see, Bones…this week…I guess I have been in my own fantasy. That is, everything you've done for me, and to me…Bones, it's been so amazing. But, I uh…" he swallowed and tried to gain the courage he needed. "I uh…I guess I've also had the fantasy that after this week, we'd both admit that this whole week was just a cover for how we really felt about each other. I know…I know that I'm…"

She was flushed now, and her body was tense at his words, but he continued, the clock behind her reading 11:50 PM.

"I'm in love with you, Bones." He admitted, "I have been for a long time. And I've been lying to myself, thinking that being in love with you but not doing anything about it was enough for me. Just having you nearby was enough. But feeling you this week, seeing you and getting to touch you, having your hands on me…Bones…"

Just the thought of it distracted him, and he leaned in to press a kiss against her surprised lips. He knew he'd shocked her, but if this was his last chance, he was going to go for it. All of it.

His lips travelled over her neck, taking claim to what he wanted to be just his. There were other things, over the years, that he'd claimed for himself. Things like the way she let him call her Bones. Or the way her eyes widened when he told her something he'd never told anyone else. That was for him. That was his. Or the way her back stiffened and then curved into his hand every time he placed it there, that was his. And the way she tried not to laugh at one of his jokes, her lips smirking until they blossomed into a full smile. Yeah, baby…that was all for him.

But he also wanted to note the new things that were just for him. The way her nipples pebbled just from his breath. The way her own breath hitched when he nuzzled around her belly button. That was for him, too. The way her thighs parted for him when he cupped her hips. Oh, yes, Bones…all for him.

He removed his hands from her body and slid back up to meet her eyes, knowing that the uncertainty he saw there was reflected in his own eyes, and not caring. "One week, Bones. I want one week to prove to you that we can have both. One week to prove that we can be together, like this, in the real world."

She gasped and whimpered when he brought his hand down to her thigh, pulling her leg over his. "Only one week?"

Even her aroused voice held a challenge, and he smiled, leaning closer to her, "Hey, you got a week, I want a week."

She couldn't help but smile in return and her hand came up to cup his elbow. "I don't know…."

He groaned and leaned into her, letting himself slide through her heat, kissing her neck, "It's so good between us, Bones…everything between us is good." He met her eyes then and brushed her hair from her face. "Let me prove it to you. Let me prove it to both of us that we can do it."

From the corner of his eye, he could see his clock. 11:58. "Bones…."

Her body tensed and then shifted, and she nodded slightly, "Okay…yes."

Booth hitched her thigh higher over his hip, keeping them equal. No one on top, no one on bottom as they faced one another, and he lined himself up to her entrance. He began kissing her on the mouth, pleased when her hands came up to rest on his chest. When they caressed him, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Just then, his clocks chimed midnight, signaling a new day, a new week, a new moment, and he slid home. "Welcome to reality."

--b&b--


	8. Author's Note

Well! Ah!

I can't believe it's over. Once again, I'm so thankful and appreciative of all the comments and story alerts and all of that goodness. I can only hope that I was able to finish this story in such a way that felt true and worthy of your time.

A word on a possible sequel:

"Fantasy Week: Booth Edition" was long and hard for me to do, and it really wore me out this week. * . It also took me about two or three weeks to actually get the courage to think about it. And then I had to get the courage to actually write it (especially the s-word…okay, I'll say it…smut! Ah! Look at me now, so far from the blushing girl from Tuesday, or whenever, haha), and post it. Having said that, I do have a couple of ideas for the sequel, but it won't start tomorrow or anything. I need more time to prepare. And I liked the day of the week format, so I don't want to start it until I know when I can finish it realistically. I'm moving to a new apartment this month, and I'm maid of honor in a wedding at the end of the month, so I'm busy. But I promise to make this a priority too, and I hope to have what is tentatively called "Reality Week: Brennan Edition" completed in the next couple of weeks.

Thanks again for all of the encouragement in my first foray over here in these M rated parts. I really do appreciate it.

*that's what she said, haha.


	9. Author's Note 2: Book Club Selection

**Hey!**

**So, no, this isn't a new chapter or anything, but I do plan to post another story here at FF tonight. Fingers crossed! The reason I'm updaing this with an author's note is to let you know that this story, Fantasy Week: Booth Edition, is being read as a "Book Club Selection" at a BONES online forum called 'Bonesology".**

**I'm no good at trying to put links into profiles and stuff like that, but if you just type in 'bonesology' in your favorite internet search browser, you're likely to find it. The book club chat is on Wednesday, March 2nd at 9 PM EST. **

**I think it's kinda cool! This story is almost two years old, and my first foray into smut ever! :) **

**SO if you are so inclined and want to brush off this dusty old smutty relic, join Bonesology, Wednesday, March 2nd at 9 PM. **


End file.
